Entrelazados
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: REGRESO DEL FANFIC PRÓDIGO! Capítulo 6, arriba!
1. Buscando apartamento y amante

Hola xD! Eeehm, bueno... siento miedo. Primero que todo, es el primer fic que hago con este tipo de temática (light, para pasar un buen rato... casi rayando en el humor) y debido a mi constante depresión que aflora cuando menos lo quiero, no sé si lo logre. De hecho, ahora mismo quisiera cortarme las venas porque estoy resfriada y eso me frustra, pero recordé que soy un homúnculo y no muero fácilmente ¬¬ así que desistí.

Pasando a las propiedades fanfictionicas de esta nueva empresa mía, he de aclarar que es un universo totalmente alterno, ambientado cada quién elija dónde. Eso no es relevante. Lo que importa es que aquí todo (y cuando digo todo es TODO) puede pasar. Habrá muchos enredos y líos que no le recomiendo a nadie, y en cuanto a parejas... digamos que no es bueno que enfermos cardiacos lo lean xD. Puede que haya cualquier género prohibido, entiéndase por shounen-ai, shoujo-ai (**puede**, no estoy diciendo nada seguro), incesto... y el más prohibido de todos: parejas hetero (noooooooooooooooooooooooo! X.x... (Mileena se tapa bajo las cobijas de su cama. Porque sí, estoy en cama TT)).

Como última cosa aclaro que, gracias al Toukan Koukan que todo lo hace muy bien, FMA no es mío. Y la idea está basada en un antiguo fic que hizo una amiga mía que NO LEERÁ esto nunca xD así que no tiene mayor importancia.

OK... adelante! Y espero sus reviews x3

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

Entrelazados 

1 – Buscando apartamento y amante.

Suspiró. Apretó el papel que tenía en sus manos al tiempo que en su expresión se leía claramente una mueca de frustración y cansancio. Era el último lugar que le faltaba por visitar. Se había pasado todo el día en ello, y siempre encontraba fallas de tipo "soy un maldito perfeccionista y esto no me sirve" en los lugares que acudía, tachándolos finalmente de inútil para sus propósitos.

Sí. Porque aunque quiera evitarlo, Edward Elric es un tipo perfeccionista para sus cosas, y no podía vivir en cualquier cuchitril. Ni mucho menos con una vieja de ochenta y dos años, ni con una pareja de homosexuales, ni en un condominio habitado por extranjeros, ni al lado de un jardín infantil. No. Tenía que ser un sitio apropiado a sus gustos y exigencias.

El aviso que yacía entre sus dedos, completamente arrugado, ponía una dirección encerrada en un círculo de lápiz tinta rojo; la misma sobre la cual estaba Ed parado al frente. Suspiró de nueva cuenta, miró al cielo brevemente como rogando piedad, y se animó a tocar el timbre.

El tiempo de espera lo llevó a recordar los últimos acontecimientos en su vida.

Hace dos semanas más o menos, se había quedado solo en la tremenda casona en la que vivió con su familia en su infancia. Completamente solo. Era, en cierto modo, doloroso recordar cómo su familia se había ido separando conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero qué se le iba a hacer... ya tenía veintidós años y había logrado sobrevivir con creces al desafío.

Cuando apenas tenía siete años sus padres se separaron, y su madre abandonó todo, hastiada de su incompetente marido, para marcharse lejos. Recordaba con mucho apego el último beso que ella les dio al irse, diciendo _"recuerden que los amo mucho"_. Él no lo había dudado un solo momento, de manera que no la odiaba. Pero a su padre sí. Más que a nadie. Porque él, con sus comportamientos de vago irresponsable, impulsó a la dulce mujer con la que se había casado a dejarlo todo. Y como castigo, se había tenido que quedar a cargo de sus dos pequeños hijos...

...hasta que murió cuando Edward tenía diecisiete años.

¿Creen que el chico se sintió entonces solo, triste y desamparado? Pues NO. Únicamente se había muerto su padre, a él le quedaba Alphonse, su hermano, y muuuuuuuuuuuuuucha vida por delante que no pensaba perder llorando.

Pero resulta que ahora, Alphonse también se había ido. ¿Qué maldita manía tenían todos de dejarlo solo? Pero esta era sólo otra prueba de las mil quinientas sesenta y nueve que tenía que pasar antes de morirse, seguramente, y no se enojó por eso. Además, Al volvería. Sólo se había ido por unos seis meses al extranjero, porque en la Universidad donde estudiaba le ofrecieron un intercambio estudiantil que él no pensaba desaprovechar aunque tuviera que entregar su cuerpo y vivir sólo en alma atado a una armadura vieja y oxidada... Eehh, ¿muy fantástico? Bueno, no importa.

El caso es que Ed había decidido mudarse porque realmente, no quería estar solo en aquella enorme casa. La vendió a un precio más que decente, y ahora buscaba un apartamento pequeño, cómodo y acogedor donde pasar las noches.

Y justo cuando creía que no iba a encontrar ningún lugar donde poder vivir, y ya estaba resignado a agarrar sus cosas e instalarse debajo del puente... le abrieron la puerta donde estaba parado. Recordemos que al pobre Ed le quedaba una sola opción: la que estaba escrita en el papelito de su mano. Igual y no le tenía mucha fe, pero las cosas cambiaron radicalmente cuando...

—Hola... —una muchacha rubia, de unos ojazos azules profundos, de cuerpo nada feo, le abrió la puerta, saludándolo soñadoramente. —¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Edward se quedó estupidizado dos segundos, en que recorrió indecentemente a la muchacha con la mirada.

—Esto, bueno... —reaccionó. —Vengo por el aviso del periódico... ¿Es aquí donde arriendan un departamento...?

La chica abrió mucho sus ojos, y un tanto apenada y confusa, abrió la boca para contestar:

—Sí, bueno... ¿quieres pasar?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

—Bueno, disculpa por el desorden, pero es que con mi amiga estábamos reorganizando todo para desocupar el apartamento que arrendaremos...

Edward ya había notado eso. Se había estado entreteniendo, para disipar la tensión que había entre él y la chica rubia, en recorrer con la vista el lugar, examinándolo. Una sonrisa interior se apoderó de él... ¡¡Era el lugar perfecto! ¡¡El que siempre había imaginado para vivir! Sin duda su racha de mala suerte se había acabado, ¡este era el sitio donde iba a establecerse sí o sí, nadie se lo impediría!

—¿Quieres servirte algo? —lo sacó de sus cavilaciones la anfitriona.

—B-bueno, muchas gracias.

—Toma asiento entonces. —y volteándose, vociferó hacia una habitación un tanto apartada algo que a Ed le crispo más aún los nervios. —¡¡Riza, ¿podrías traer tres vasos de jugo, por favor! ¡Y vienes, que quiero discutir algo importante contigo!

—"_Demonios, no es una... ¡son dos! Jeje, esto es suerte..."_ —pensó el chico algo diabólicamente.

—Bien, mientras esperamos, me presento: Mi nombre es Winry Rockbell, tengo veintidós años, y soy la...

—¿Veintidós? ¡Ja, que coincidencia, yo también! —al segundo, Ed se maldijo internamente. _"¿No tenías una acotación más estúpida que hacer? ¬¬"_ se dijo. Para una vez que se encontraba con una mujer estupenda, venía él y lo arruinaba con su falta de tino.

—Oh... ¿Y dices que vienes por el asunto del apartamento?

—Sí. A decir verdad, ya había perdido las esperanzas, pero al parecer encontré el mejor lugar que...

En el acto, llegó a interrumpir una magnífica presencia. Era otra jovencita, parecía algo mayor que Winry, y traía con ella una jarra de jugo y tres vasos de cristal en una bandeja. Haciendo uso de su adormilada memoria, Ed pensó que aquella debía de ser Riza, la otra chica que vivía allí. La miró largamente: tenía el cabello de un dorado más claro que Winry, hasta algo más arriba de la cintura, suelto. Ojos canela. Sonrisa amable, piernas bronceadas y bien torneadas, cintura pequeña... ¡EPA! ¬¬ muchas cosas para una sola mirada, dejémoslo hasta eso de la sonrisa amable.

Tomó asiento junto a su amiga, y saludó alegremente.

—¡Buenas tardes! —y extendió una mano cordial hacia el embelesado Edward.

—Buenas... Edward Elric, mucho gusto.

—Riza Hawkeye. ¿Eres amigo de Win, o algo así?

—No. —interrumpió la otra. —En realidad viene por lo del apartamento, es lo que te dije que quería discutir contigo...

Las miradas de ambas chicas se ensombrecieron en el minuto. Miraron a Edward de soslayo, se miraron mutuamente, bajaron la vista, avergonzadas por algo que el chico no alcanzaba a entender... y Riza fue la primera en hablar.

—Bueno, no quisiera parecer descortés... pero con Win habíamos quedado en algo desde que pensamos en arrendar... y creo que me parece correcto respetar.

—¿Qué sería aquello? —a Ed le daba lo mismo tener que seguir un horario, o cumplir con peticiones extravagantes de mujeres (como ordenar su habitación, no dejar mojado el baño al ducharse, o tirar la cadena después de usar el inodoro... bah, tonteras sin sentido en realidad, pero que a las chicas les daba por insistir en que eran buenos modales) con tal de quedarse a vivir allí.

Winry tomó la palabra ahora. Habló con una voz tan condenadamente sexy (en opinión de Ed) que tuvo dificultades para seguirla.

—Lo que pasa es que nosotras vivimos solas... y bueno, no es bien visto...

—Más bien no es correcto —incluyó Riza.

—Eso... que aceptemos a un hombre viviendo con nosotras.

Ed escuchaba callado, bebiendo de su jugo con toda tranquilidad hasta que escuchó la parte en que aceptaban _de todo menos hombres_ como arrendatarios. Y casi escupió el jugo.

—¡Es que después de publicado el aviso reparamos en ese detalle!... lamentamos haberte hecho venir en vano, Edward.

El rubio muchacho las miró estupefacto. No podía ser posible, al fin había encontrado el lugar perfecto para habitar, y ahora va y resulta que a las mujeres les da vergüenza vivir con un hombre. No podía perder, tenía que hallar una manera de quedarse con el apartamento... Pensó y pensó (lo que se puede pensar en tres segundos y con la mente sobrecalentada y estupidizada de un hombre con dos rubias estupendas frente a él)... hasta que se le ocurrió una idea... bastante osada, todo hay que decirlo. Pero era buena.

"_Dios, ayúdame ToT"_ pensó, antes de largarse a su perdición. Y sin detenerse a analizarlo mucho, exclamó:

—Eeeeh... bueno... —se frotó los dedos, incómodo y nervioso. —En ese caso... ¡no hay problema...! Soy gay. —"_Edward estúpido, ¡¿CÓMO DICES GAY! ¡TÚ NO ERES GAY! O.ó"_

Ambas chicas se miraron, pasmadas. Luego lo miraron a él como un bicho raro. Ed se incomodó aún más... y finalmente, las dos sonrieron, complacidas y felices.

—Bueno... si la cosa es así, entonces supongo que... no hay ¿problema? nnU —Winry intentó mirar a Riza buscando algún tipo de aprobación... y la encontró. La mayor asintió, satisfecha.

Edward suspiró, abochornado.

—Y... ¿tienes novio, o algo así? —preguntaron después.

—Esto... ¿novio? Eh, claro...¡novio! _—"Vamos, Ed... sé realista!"_ —Sí, sí tengo...

—¿Y se puede saber cómo se llama? Si es que no es indiscreción, claro...

Edward se mordió la lengua. Tenía que pensar, de donde demonios sacaba un maldito novio a esta hora... al menos tenía que decir un nombre de hombre para no levantar sospechas. ¡Pero no se le ocurría ninguno!...

Bueno, se le ocurrió UNO. Y esperaba poder vivir para contarlo.

—Eh... se llama Roy.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

—¿¿¡¡QUÉ COSA? —gritó Roy, cuando escuchó a Edward. Y de paso escupió su cerveza.

—Que si podrías ser mi novio... nnU —le repitió el rubio, con una sonrisita nerviosa.

—¿¡QUIÉN ERES TÚ? ¡DÓNDE ESCONDISTE A EDWARD! —y comenzó a zarandearlo y menearlo del cuello.

—¡Tranquilo! Soy yo... ¡pero escúchame! ¡Y suéltame!

— ¬¬ —Roy se separó más por miedo a contagiarse que por la petición de su amigo.

—¡Escúchame, por lo que más quieras!

El moreno miró disimuladamente hacia su _entrepierna_...

—Bueno... ¬o¬

—OK. —Ed tomó aire de nuevo. —Por favor, sé mi novio. **Lo necesito.**

—¡¡Por qué te desviaste! O.o!

—Espera un poco, déjame explicarte...

—¡ALTO! ¡No te me acerques...! ¡OH DIOS, QUÉ HE HECHO YO PARA MERECER ESTO! —se arrodilló en el suelo y alzó los brazos al techo, como buscando iluminación para comprender.

—Espérate un momento... —insistía Ed, tratando de explicarse.

—¡¡ARGH! ¡Y PENSAR EN QUE ME DESVESTÍA EN FRENTE TUYO EN LOS CAMARINES DE LA SECUNDARIA...! ¡¡PERO SI HASTA DORMIMOS JUNTOS CUANDO TE QUEDABAS EN MI CASA! O.O

Era verdad. Roy Mustang había sido el mejor amigo de Ed desde que ambos iban en primaria. Habían compartido muchas cosas juntos, y ahora el moreno recién se venía a dar cuenta de las extrañas tendencias de su amigo...

—¡Por todos los santos de los hombres, Roy! ¡Yo no me he desviado!

—¿Entonces por qué mierda quieres que sea tu novio? ¬¬

—Si te callaras, pedazo de imbécil, podría tratar de explicarte ¬¬

Roy cedió medio desconfiado, a escuchar a Ed. Se sentaron en los sillones, uno en frente del otro, y Roy reaccionó de inmediato al sentir la excesiva cercanía del rubio. Agarró lo primero que encontró (un calcetín en un estado higiénico dudoso) y lo levantó en el aire, interponiéndolo entre ambos.

—Hoy estaba buscando apartamento, —comenzó Ed, tapándose la nariz. —ya sabes que vendí la casona donde vivíamos. Era muy grande para mí solo ahora que Al se fue de viaje. Ya había perdido todas las esperanzas de encontrar algo decente, cuando voy y llego a la última dirección que me quedaba por revisar. ¡Era perfecto! Pero a las dueñas les daba vergüenza vivir con un hombre, así que para poder quedarme les inventé que era gay.

Mustang lo miró largamente, y con cautela fue bajando el calcetín. Cuando eso pasó, Ed fue libre de volver a respirar como la gente otra vez.

—Las dueñas aceptaron bajo ese pretexto, y me preguntaron si tenía novio. Como tenía que ser realista, les dije que sí. Y el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza fue... el tuyo nnU...

—Con todos mis respetos, Ed... ¡¡¡Eres un jhvbdfuy tf82345gui2fb987cy6hj! ¬¬... pero aún así, te entiendo...

—Entonces ¿me ayudarás? ¿Serás mi novio? n...n

— ¬¬

—¿Sí? n...n

— ¬¬

—Di que sí... n.n

— ¬¬ sólo porque eres mi amigo, casi un hermano...

—¡Gracias! nOn ¡Te quiero mucho:3

—¡EEEEPA! Alto ahí ¬¬

Roy volvió a levantar el calcetín. Pero lo bajó un segundo después, resignado.

—Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo...

—¡Qué bueno que estés así de optimista! Porque me invitaron a comer mañana para cerrar los detalles del apartamento, y les dije que iría contigo n.n

—¡¡¡PERO TU ERES TARADO O ENSAYAS!

—¡Jeje, nos vemos mañana!

Para cuando Roy quiso seguir replicando, Edward ya había salido del inmueble, más feliz que unas castañuelas.

_**C o n t i n u a r á . . .**_

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

**Notas:** ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Por si acaso, no respeté las edades de los chicos, digamos que todos redundan en un lapso etario más o menos similar para hacer más amena la cosa n.n Por otro lado, si creen que los personajes están algo fuera de contexto, es porque yo decidí ponerlos así deliberadamente. Personalmente creo que merecen tener algo de vida normal ¬¬... igual díganme si eso les molesta. Tengan en consideración eso sí que aquí NO verán ninguna tontera que tenga que ver con alquimia, así que no los necesitamos tan tensos tampoco xD

**Para el próximo episodio:** La cena. Veremos los dotes actorales de Edo y Roy, y ciertas primeras impresiones de las chicas que rayan la paranoia. Alguien encontró muy guapo a Ed, y dice que es un maldito desperdicio el que sea gay.

¡Espero que les haya agradado! Y comenten. Quiero ver qué tal se me da este género tan poco serio xD

Matta ne! Los quiero!

-Mileena.

End: 21/09/06 – 19:24 

_Edit: 21:06 del mesmo día_


	2. Reunión para una pareja especial

Weeeeeeei, segundo capítulooo! xD uy, en serio, no creí que hubiese gente que fuera a leer esto, y más aún que dejase reviews. ¡¡Mil gracias, en serio los quiero mucho!

Bueno, no tengo mayores cosas que comentar de este capitulo, más bien sólo espero que les agrade. Miren que mucho me cuesta hacer algo que tenga pinta de no-angst...

Hey! Los reviews los contesto abajo xD. Sí, ya sé que no se pueden contestar, pero igual les dedico unas líneas a quienes me dejan su mensajito :3 porque encuentro que esa cuestión del "reply" es más inútil que hacer que Havoc deje el cigarro. Los mensajes se ven horribles porque parece que hotmail distorsiona todas las letras que llevan tilde ¬¬. En fin, ¡vamos a la lectura! n.n

**PD:** Última vez que lo repito en este fic: _Hagane-no Renkinjutsushi isn't mine ToT_

**Nota:** ¿Se entiende que los fragmentos entre "comillas" y en _cursiva_ son pensamientos? ¿Sí? Ah, que bueno. Pensé que tendría que explicarlo xD

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

**Entrelazados**

2 – Reunión para una pareja especial.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Ed, ilusionado (y Roy temía por las orientaciones sexuales de esa "ilusión").

— ¬¬

—¿Preparado?

— ¬¬

—¿Dispuesto?

— ¬¬...

—**¿Indispuesto?**

—Espérate ¬o¬...

—¡No me pongas esa cara, que igual estuviste de acuerdo!

—Seh, y no sé en qué estaba cuando lo hice...

Edward y Roy discutían desde hace como diez minutos en la puerta del restaurant donde habían quedado de cenar con las propietarias del dichoso apartamento, de una manera "poco romántica", dada la ocasión. Más que nada, Ed estaba dándole a su amigo algunas indicaciones de último minuto sobre qué hacer o cómo comportarse, a las que Roy simplemente gruñía o abría mucho los ojos.

Todo este espectáculo era seguido bastante de cerca por un muchacho ebrio que estaba tirado en la puerta del local.

—Esto no va a resultar... —decía Roy muy seguro de su hombría, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro.

—No seas pesimista, ya estamos aquí y no nos podemos echar para atrás. No me vengas con esas mariconadas ahora...

—¡Pero, es decir mírame! ¿Parezco gay?

—Ehm, con todo mi respeto y valorando nuestros años de amistad...

—Mejor cállate ¬¬

Edward suspiró como por enésima vez en esa noche. Hasta ahora todo había sido bastante complicado, y eso que ni siquiera se habían ganado delante de las chicas.

—Solamente no digas ninguna estupidez y estaremos bien.

—¿Pero y si nos descubren...? O.ò

—¡Argh, no tendrían por qué descubrirnos!... A ver, probemos: actúa.

Ed agarró de la mano a Roy, y así se plantaron delante del chico ebrio de la entrada.

—¡Hey! Míranos... ¿parecemos gays? —preguntó el rubio.

No obtuvieron respuesta, ya que el joven salió huyendo despavorido.

—Qué demonios... —exclamaron finalmente. Y así, entraron de una maldita vez al restaurante.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

Mientras tanto, en una de las mesas más apartadas del local, Winry y Riza esperaban algo nerviosas.

—Hey, nunca he estado delante de una pareja de homosexuales —confidenció la primera. —¿Y qué tal si hacemos algo impropio?

—No seas tonta, no es de eso de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos ahora.

—¿Entonces?

Riza tomó su servilleta algo incómoda, y comenzó a jugar con ella, doblándola.

—Quiero preguntarte algo. ¿No te parece que el chico ése, Edward, es...?

—¿Es?

—Es... muy... ¿guapo...? como para ser gay...

—Bueh, sí... dicen que los chicos más guapos siempre terminan siendo homosexuales. En todo caso, no creas que me agrada que semejante escultura humana vaya por ahí besándose con otro chico ¬¬

Riza volvió a apretujar la servilleta, con más nervio que antes.

—Precisamente...

Win estaba bebiéndose un vaso de agua para aminorar los efectos de la ansiedad. Y cuando levantó la vista, vio a su amiga de toda la vida y compañera de hogar BASTANTE sonrojada.

—¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TE GUSTÓ ED! —se levantó, escandalizada de su asiento apoyando las manos en la mesa.

La rubia mayor no contestó. Simplemente acabó por destruir la pobre servilleta que hacía las veces de terapia en múltiples pedacitos.

—Riza... ¡es gay! ¡tiene pareja! ¿Vas a interponerte en una relación ya constituida? O.o

—No seas ridícula ¬¬

—¡Pero...!

—¡Baja la voz, so tonta! Primero: todos nos están mirando ¬¬... y segundo... creo que por allá viene Edward. Y no viene solo...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

Tomados de la mano entraron en el local, un tanto nerviosos. Edward miraba hacia todas partes buscando algún rastro de Winry, mientras que Roy adquiría un color rojo eléctrico. Pasaron a través de la pista de baile hasta el otro lado del lugar, en donde varias mesitas estaban enfiladas junto a unos ventanales.

Y fue en ese momento de _tanta_ seguridad en el plan, que Ed divisó la brillante cabellera rubia de Winry. Y apuntó hacia ella con la cabeza en un gesto que pretendía ser... disimulado.

—Mira allá... —le dijo a Roy. —Allá están.

—¿Dónde?

—Allá... —y seguía apuntando con la cabeza.

—¿¡Dónde!

—Alláaaaa...

—¿Ein?

—¡¡ALLÁ, SACO DE PELOTAS! —dijo finalmente, girándolo violentamente hacia una de las mesas más recatadas del salón.

—¡Ayyyy, bueno pero no seas brusco! —se quejó Roy en un tono... agudo (o sea, de estilista obsesionado con el gimnasio y la crema depilatoria).

— o.o

—Tú dijiste que actuara ¬¬ y ya la vi. ¿Quién es la otra? —preguntó, como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Su amiga.

—¡DEMONIOS! —y sin previo aviso, el pelinegro le soltó una colleja con eco a Ed.

—¡Ayyyyyy, por dios, qué violento! ¬¬ —sin quererlo también le salió en un tono... um, delicado.

¿Será que estos chicos tienen el don actoral incorporado?

—¡¡¡Es que para el pedazo de mujer que me vienes a presentar y yo tengo que actuarla de gay! X.x —Roy, al parecer, había decidido montar una piscina en pleno restaurante mientras miraba a Riza a la distancia. Lo malo es que se había olvidado demolerlo antes y preparar el agujero, porque ya la estaba llenando...

—Ya cállate ¬¬ que a mi también me duele.

—¡Ah no! ¡La rubia es mía, yo la vi primero!

—Las dos son rubias... y a las dos las vi YO primero ¬¬

Y enfilaron a la mesa, con su mejor disposición y las manos tomadas.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

Ed y Roy se iban acercando lentamente a la mesa, y también lentamente se iban haciendo más nítidos los rostros de las chicas.

Winry notó cómo dos muchachos se iban acercando poco a poco a ellas, tomados de la mano. A uno de ellos lo reconoció: era su futuro huésped, pero el otro se le hacía desconocido. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de seña a Riza, para que callara y mirara. Como queriendo decir, efectivamente "Sí, son ellos".

En el momento en que cuatro miradas indecisas se encontraron, se formó un hielo que nada tenía que envidiarle al del polo norte. Winry tenía miedo de meter la pata con los chicos y su relación, Riza procuraba no babear ante la magnifica presencia de Edward, ignorando completamente al otro chico y al agarre de manos, el rubio miraba nervioso a Winry, lamentando su maldita suerte, y Roy... Roy parecía ido, en otro mundo, intentando configurar su mente por dos minutos para, en ese lapso de tiempo, encontrar horribles a las mujeres e intentar hallar algo de atractivo en Ed.

Y falló miserablemente mirando a Riza.

—B-buen-nas noch... noches nnU —saludó el nuevo arrendatario, rompiendo el hielo.

—¡Hola! —respondió Winry con naturalidad. —¡Vamos, no sean tímidos! Tomen asiento.

Los tipos obedecieron. Roy concentró inmediatamente su vista en el paisaje de la ventana, notando que un pajarito se posaba en la rama de un árbol.

—Bueno, Ed... —siguió la misma chica. —Me alegro que hayan podido venir.

—Claro...

—¿Y nos presentas a tu ami... tu novio?

Pasar saliva dolorosamente. Bendecir su estúpida idea. Resignarse al contexto. Fueron las instrucciones que el joven Elric se dio como autómata.

—Bueno, él es... Roy. Roy Mustang. Llevamos saliendo alrededor de... ehm... —Ed notó que Roy estaba en las nubes. Le movió un brazo cuidadosamente, para llamar su atención. —Ehm, Roy, di algo. —Nada. —_Cariño,_ hey, te estoy presentando... —Nada. —¡¡¡¡ROY, BAJA A TIERRA Y PONE ATENCIÓN, COÑO! ¡¡TE ESTOY PRESENTANDO! ¬¬

—¡Ah, qué, cómo, cuándo! Auch, me dolió, bastardo ¬¬

—Te estoy presentando a las chicas, corazón. Escúchame cuando te hablo...

—"_¿Corazón? ¡Maldito Edward desgraciado hijo de tu jygssefbo 8ufwekjb! #¬¬!"_ Ah, sí, perdón nnU.

Las rubias miraban la escena con la boca abierta. ¿Era posible que ésa fuera una relación... normal? Omitiendo que eran gays, claro.

—En fin. Mi nombre es Roy Mustang, mucho gusto. —y sorbió de la copa de vino que le habían servido hace poco.

—Esto, sí... Bueno, yo soy Winry Rockbell, y ella es mi amiga Riza. Riza Hawkeye...

Al oír eso, Roy escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca estrepitosamente. ¿Riza Hawkeye? ¡Esa chica era de su universidad! Aunque bueno, habían salido el año pasado de ella... ¿será posible que lo reconociera?

—Mucho gusto... —dijo la de ojos canela, tomándole brevemente de la mano. Él tuvo que responder. Ella se le quedó mirando con expresión escrutadora por unos momentos. Él sudó frío. —Me eres familiar. ¿No nos conocemos?

—Esto, no... no sé... ¿de dónde?

—No lo sé con precisión... de... de la... ¿universidad, tal vez? A ver... Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang...

Edward y Winry sólo miraban la escena, con ojos de plato.

—¡Ajá, ya te tengo! ¡Roy Mustang, de la Facultad de Medicina! —gritó ella, triunfante. —¿No estudiabas Kinesiología?

—Esto... sí... pero salí el año pasado. —Miró a Edward por dos segundos con una sola palabra en sus ojos negros: **_"¡¡Ayúdame!"_** —¿Riza Hawkeye? ¿Criminalística?

—Ajám nnU... Que bueno haberte vuelto a encontrar, je... quién lo diría... —admitió, completamente ruborizada.

—Seh, yo feliz de volverte a ver...

—Oh, y tú eres, el... uhm... novio... ¿Gay? ¿de Edward?

—"_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda... X.x"_ Esto, pues... sí.

Riza miró a Winry alternativamente, al tiempo que su vista se posaba en Ed, que tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la boca abierta en una gran "O".

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si discutimos las condiciones de la mudanza? —interrumpió el rubio, realineando la conversación al formato original de la reunión.

—"_¡Oh, que tierno _ºOº_! Se siente celoso y quiere defender su territorio!"_ —pensó Winry.

—"_Maldita sea, con lo buena que está y yo tengo que hacerla de gay... ¿Dónde había estado en mis años universitarios? ¬¬"_ —pensó Roy.

—"_Que deje de mirarme, que deje de mirarme, que deje de mirarme... Esto no me puede estar pasando a miiiiiiiiii"_ —pensó Riza. Y un flashback se le vino a la cabeza.

**# Flashback: Start #**

Estaba en la cafetería junto a una compañera de salón, tomándose un té con limón para paliar el frío. Era pleno invierno, sin embargo la vista que tenía frente a ella hizo que un calorcito la invadiera desde las mejillas hasta raíz de las uñas de los pies.

—¿A quién estás mirando? —le preguntó la muchacha con quién compartía la bebida a esas horas.

—... —no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirando como boba a un grupo de chicos en la mesa contigua.

La chica siguió con la vista la dirección a la que Riza miraba afanada, y terminó por concluir:

—No estarás viendo a Mustang, ¿cierto? Tiene fama de mujeriego perdido, se cuentan un par de historias sobre él y la mitad del alumnado femenino que tienen más de dos equis...

—No importa —había respondido ésta. —Está como un tren de bueno...

Y se le cayó la mitad del té que se supone debía ir a parar a su boca.

**# Flashback: End#**

Sí. A ella le había gustado secretamente aquel chico en la universidad. Le gustaba seguirlo en silencio durante los almuerzos y las veces en que se lo topaba en la cafetería. Nunca le dio importancia a los rumores que decían que era un rompecorazones que nunca tomaba en serio a las mujeres.

Que nunca tomaba en serio a las mujeres...

¡¡¡Claro, porque era gay! ... ¿O no?

Para cuando volvió a la realidad, Ed y Winry ya habían llegado a un acuerdo: el chico comenzaría la mudanza a partir de mañana después de la hora de almuerzo.

Y Roy no le había despegado la mirada en toda la noche.

_**C o n t i n u a r á . . . **_

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

Ajajaja xD... yo no sé si esto está bien o mal, pero me la paso regio escribiendo tanta idiotez. Es como una terapia, deberían probarlo x3 pffffff, ¿quién soy para venir a dar consejos si la que descubrió tarde el genero de la comedia soy precisamente YO? ¬¬

Aish, lo prometido es deuda: SUS REVIEWS! **Nyu-Chan5**_ (puesss... aquí está la continuación, espero que puedas leerla si es que la desesperación no se apoderó de tu alma xD ¡Gracias por tu review!), _**Beautifly92**_ (sobre por qué los cueros siempre son gays, no sé ¬¬... Y acerca de las parejas no puedo decir nada, pero por este chap, ya te darás cuenta que el EdxWin no es lo primero que abunda xD), _**Nana Osaki**_ (yeah, el contador puso tu rewie de los terceros xD. Sep, yo advertí que los personajes estaban más relajados, y es que si Edo no tuviera la vida de mierda que Hiromu Arakawa le dio, pues me gustaría que fuese así n.n ¡¡Gracias x tu apoyo en mis historias! ¿Te llegó el review del Royai que pusiste? ¡Estaba kawaiisimo! X3), _**Cintia Elric**_ (wiiiiii, me alegro que te gustase n.n... Y sí, la culpa de todo es de Ed, por poner en semejante predicamento a Roy xD. ¿En serio crees que lo hago bien en este genero? Pues mujer, anotaste un punto más en mi autoestima. Ojalá que este chap te guste igualmente, y gracias x preocuparte de mi resfrío n.n ya estoy mejor xD) y _**Neko Riza Mustang**_ (es la sincera opinión de Riza, que es un desperdicio que Ed sea gay xD pero ojo, que no lo es realmente. Es una táctica pa' quedarse con el depto xD y Roy tampoco... ¿No viste la piscina que montó cuando vio a Riza? XD espero que sigas viniendo por aquí nnU)._

Como corresponde, contestaré sus reviews aquí aunque tenga que vender mi alma XD soy desgraciada pero no tanto como para dejarles sin una respuesta n.n

**En el próximo capitulo:** Ed comenzará a mudarse, ya que hizo tanto esfuerzo para quedarse. La primera pelea por el baño... y una llamada desde el más allá. ¡No se la pierdan! XD

Como siempre, espero sus reviews. Me hacen feliz y mejor persona de lo que no soy x3

Hasta otra!

-Mileena.

Terminado y editado: 30/09/06 – 22:48 


	3. Descoordinación

Chicas, me han dejado con una boca de aquí a Shamballa de la impresión. ¡No me imaginé que iban a enviar tanto review lindo! x3 me hacen feliz, las quiero mucho por eso. Así que vamos por el tercer capitulo de esta paranoia insensata llamada "Entrelazados". ¡Y sigan así de entusiastas! Me encanta ver que hay personas que te siguen fielmente... ey, ojo, mucho cuidado. Esta cosa se puede poner picantota de aquí a un par de chaps más. No prometo mucho yaoi (aunque habrán escenitas... x3), pero sí hartos malos entendidos y cosas entretenidas. ¡Espero que les guste, y que se rían tanto como yo al escribirlos!

¡Reviews al final!

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

Entrelazados 

3 – Descoordinación.

El reloj del departamento número 29, en el segundo piso de un condominio situado en una calle común y corriente de algún punto "x" del planeta, indicaba algo más de las cuatro de la tarde. Para ese entonces, Winry Rockbell terminaba de almorzar y hacer un ensayo para la universidad, y Riza Hawkeye hablaba por teléfono distraídamente con una prima lejana.

El día era bastante cálido y normal... cuando de pronto un barullo perfectamente audible para el segundo piso del edificio hizo acto de presencia.

Winry miró por la ventana a ver qué demonios era lo que pasaba...

—¡Maldita sea hombre! ¡Te dije que bajaras los bolsos con cuidado, imbécil! ¬¬ ¡Será poco, pero si rompes mi cama te partiré el cerebro en fragmentos tan pequeños que tendrás que pincharlos con un alfiler, me oyes! ¡Y apúrate, que no tengo tu tiempo! »o«!!

Era Edward, que había llegado con sus cosas para establecerse en el inmueble. Venía en una camioneta de doble cabina blanca, de la cual un hombre gordo y sudado le estaba bajando un conjunto de palos y maderas que, según conclusiones de la rubia, eran su cama. Lo miró extrañada: ¿De dónde podía sacar tanta rudeza un hombre homosexual?

—¡Hola, Ed! —gritó por la ventana, omitiendo esa pregunta en su mente.

Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que era observado, casi se atora con su propia saliva de la impresión.

—¡Ayyyy, niño! ¡Cuidado con mi cama, eh! Si no, tendrás que hacerme un hueco en la tuya esta noche! Ah... ¡hombre tenías que ser, so bruto! ¡Cuidado con el barniz del respaldo! —comenzó a sobreactuar, amilanando las sospechas de la muchacha que lo miraba con una ceja arriba y la otra abajo. —¡Que tal, Winry! —saludó después. —¿Bajarías a ayudarme con los bolsos? nnU

—Eh... ¡sí, claro! En dos segundos me tienes contigo.

—"_Oh my god... cómo dice eso… en dos segundos me tienes contigo, me hace pensar en… ¬¬ ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaagh, cómo odio este calor de mierda ¬¬!"_ Claro, gracias nn te espero.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

—¿Y por qué no vino Roy contigo?

—Ah, es que... _"¿Qué le digo? ¿Que casi me muele a palos por lo que le hice pasar, o que no quiere volver a Riza mientras sea mi novio?"_ Lo que pasa es que... tenía trabajo que hacer hoy... tiene clientas personales que le llaman cuando están estresadas, tú sabes...

—Oh, es cierto. Riza dijo que había estudiado Kinesiología.

Ambos rubios estaban subiendo las escaleras del condominio porque los ascensores estaban en reparación. Sí, JUSTO AHORA estaban en reparación. De modo que no habiendo otra alternativa, Ed y Winry estaban haciendo su cuarto viaje intentando subir los interminables palos de la cama y los bolsos del joven.

Cuando lograron entrar al departamento por última vez, Riza seguía hablando por teléfono.

—Hola... —saludó Ed al llegar.

Y la rubia botó el teléfono sin querer.

—"_Controla esa baba..."_ ¡Hola Edward! ¿Muy dura la mudanza?

—Ehm, más o menos. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Muerta de calor... el verano me apesta, no hallas qué hacer. ¿No te pasa?

—"_¿A mí? Noooooo... ¡el verano es lo máximo! Chicas en microbikini, tomando helado sensualmente en las plazas, playas abarrotadas de esculturas humanas..."_ No, la verdad es que no... nnU

—Hum... ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

—Bueno nn

Se fue a la cocina un par de segundos para volver con nada.

—Se acabaron las gaseosas... le diré a Win que vaya por algo a la tienda. Tú puedes ponerte cómodo por mientras, no hay ningún problema.

—Eh, gracias.

Riza volvió a concentrarse en el teléfono, y Ed prefirió comenzar a organizar su cuarto. Tenía muchas cosas por ordenar, y no era especialmente bueno en ello.

Al cabo de un rato sintió un portazo allá afuera. Winry tenía que haber salido.

Le importó un reverendo comino.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

Lo primero que hizo fue armar su cama y tirarse en ella como un saco de papas. Sonrió: ¿Cuántas posibilidades tiene un hombre en su vida de vivir con un par de chicas para nada feas? Cero entre cero. ¡Él era casi un elegido!... Intentó dormir un poco para aliviar su cansancio.

Estaba en vías de aquello, cuando de pronto sintió un estruendo de música en la sala que le hizo quedar pegado en el techo de la impresión.

Sonaba a Miyavi...

"I gotta freedom and duty. So I sing along with solitude  
tekubi no kizu ni BAI BAI tsugete, kane wa nattaze -KIN KON KAN-  
shingou ga aka darou ga, nandarou ga "susume" shirahata kakage  
doze dareka watareba wataru n'daro. Don't hesitate & Go..."

Salió a ver, y descubrió a una Riza despeinada, en plan rockero arriba del sillón con un cuchillo de micrófono. Dele que dele cantando...

"Pop is deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeadddd..."

Para cuando terminó de cantar, Edo la miraba así: #---#. Es decir, felizmente estupidizado. Y no pudo menos que aplaudirle.

—¡Idolaaaaaa!

¿Y ustedes creen que al ser descubierta, Riza iba a amilanarse, ponerse roja y esconderse detrás del sillón? Pues NO. Simplemente agarró el mando a distancia del equipo de sonido y adelantó un par de canciones en el CD. Empezó a sonar "Shake it", de Koda Kumi, (N/A: para el que no ha escuchado el tema, les digo que el Moulin Rouge es una mierda al lado de éste. Búsquense el video xD no se van a imaginar a Riza así...) y se acercó a bailarle sensualmente a Edward en su propia cara. O sea, a dos milímetros de distancia.

El rubio tenía más o menos esto en la cabeza: _"OMFG, ¿por qué a mí, por qué a mí? Tengo a la mujer más sexy del mundo bailándome así, ¿y yo qué? Yo soy un pobre GAY que siente asco de las chicas. ¡Bien, Edward! La próxima vez que tengas una idea tan buena como esa, te autosuprimes ¬¬"._

Y terminó diciendo, en un tono muy coqueto...

—Me gustaba más Miyavi.

Ouch!... Riza cambió la canción de nuevo, y puso una menos revolucionaria, hormonalmente hablando.

—Eh... siento haberte acosado así, Ed. Pensé que te lo tomarías a broma...

—Oh, no hay problema... _—"¡Mentiroso! ¬¬ hay un problema TAN grande que te lo va a tener que bajar una ducha bien helada..."_ —Esto, si me disculpas, tengo que ir al baño...

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se alejó de ese antro de tentación constante sin siquiera mirar atrás, y se encerró tras la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Claro que si no hubiera tenido tanta prisa, habría oído la advertencia de Riza.

—¡No puedes entrar todavía! ¡Edward!...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

¡Que-había-sido-esoooooooooo! El pobre Ed estaba tan inquieto que había recurrido a la única solución que se le ocurrió: una ducha de agua helada. Pero mientras se le regulaba el pulso, estaba recargado contra la puerta del baño, a ojos bien cerrados. Tenía tantas cochinadas en mente que no se dio ni cuenta de un detalle importantísimo: el agua de la ducha estaba corriendo.

Pero él era un hombre civilizado, capaz de sobreponerse a tensiones de alto riesgo como las que acababa de vivir, así que, auto convenciéndose de que era gay por el momento, se desvistió con tranquilidad para meterse al agua. Y lo hizo pensando, así que no oyó la voz que provenía de la ducha, medio nerviosa.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?... ¿Riza?

La voz no encontró respuesta, así que supuso que había sido obra de su imaginación el portazo que acababa de escuchar.

Mientras tanto, nuestro escultural y bien formado rubio protagonista estaba despojándose de sus bóxers, mientras se desperezaba y agarraba la cortina de la ducha para entrar.

Pero no estaba en absoluto preparado para lo que encontraría dentro de ella, oh, no...

¡WINRY COMPLETAMENTE ENJABONADA, CON APARIENCIA DE DIOSA, MASAJEÁNDOSE EL CABELLO DE UNA MANERA TAN... TAN...!

Quiso gritar. Pero alguien más ya lo había hecho por él.

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...!!!!! ¡¡¡Auxilio, un pervertidooooooooooo!!! —y sin darse cuenta de quién era, la rubia agarró shampoo, acondicionador, esponjas, jabones, piedras, azulejos, duchas teléfono, mangueras... y se lo lanzó simultáneamente a Ed con una precisión impresionante, quién lo único que podía hacer era balbucear:

—Yo... eh... auch! ¡Lo siento, no sab...! ¡Ay! ¡Duele, mujer cálmate! X.x

—¡Maldito! ¡Pervertido! ¡Abusador! ¡Degenerado! ¡Violador!...

—¡AAAAAAHH! _—"Edo, mierda, usa la cabeza..."_ —Esto, Winry, niñaaaaa... ¡Acuérdate que soy gay! nnU... _—"Eso no es usar la cabeza, idiota ¬¬"._

Pero sirvió.

Winry paró el escándalo. Se tapó con un brazo arriba y con el otro abajo. No tenía más manos para levantar un dedo e indicar acusadoramente a Ed, pero ganas no le faltaban.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, yo, es que... pensé que... nadie me dijo que... ¡Lo siento! —musitó él, con los ojos bien cerrados. —Yo sólo quería tomar una ducha, y... Anda vamos, ni que fueras tan regia estupenda divina... ¬¬ —_"Eso tampoco es usar la cabeza uù"_

Winry lo miró con desprecio Con **_mucho_** desprecio... Y recién ahí, reparó en el detalle MÁS IMPORTANTE de todo el cuadro.

Edward estaba completamente desnudo.

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! ».«

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

Salir del baño, comprobar que Riza no estuviera cerca, enrollarse una toalla en el proceso (y nótese el orden en que hizo las cosas), coger un almohadón del sillón... y gritar, ahogando el ruido en el susodicho almohadón.

Sí. Edward se sintió mucho mejor después de eso. ¿En qué tipo de lugar había ido a parar? Ya no le parecía tan buena idea vivir con dos rubias platinadas y estupendas: podía morir de un infarto en cualquier momento, o perder la virginidad antes de lo deseado. Porque él era de los que querían llegar puros y castos al matrimonio, palabrita del niño Jesús... ¡Pero es que así no se pueeeeeeedeee!

Se encaminó rápidamente hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de gaseosa con hielo hasta el tope. Con eso, regreso a vestirse a su habitación. Ya no quería más nada por ese día, no más emociones fuertes.

Pero cuando Edward Elric pide milagros, Dios le pone la contestadora...

Un sonido polifónico al estilo "You can leave your head on" comenzó a sonar por algún lugar de su habitación. El **maldito** celular... ¿Dónde rayos lo había dejado? No tenía idea, pero el aparato se negaba a ser ignorado, de modo que la melodía se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte.

—"_Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿Dónde habré dejado el pinche celulaaaaaarrr...?"_ —pensó el joven, mientras el poco aseo y orden que había alcanzado a poner a su habitación se iba tranquilamente al demonio. Hurgó impacientemente entre la ropa, dentro de los bolsos, debajo de los paquetes envueltos en papel café... cuando sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis por un breve momento.

Tan solo tenía que concentrarse en oír el sonido y... voilà! Celular plenamente identificado debajo de la almohada.

Miró la pantalla a color del aparato para ver quién era... y se le vino el universo con todos sus planetas y constelaciones encima.

"Alphonse llamando".

Lo único que le faltaba...

Apretó el _send_, medio mosqueado.

—¿Al?

—_¡Nii-san, por fin te encuentro!_ —saludó una voz del otro lado. _—Llevo dos días llamándote a la casa, ¿por qué no contestabas?_

Edward calló unos instantes. ¿Cómo se tomaría Al el hecho de que ya no tenían casa donde vivir porque **él la había vendido**? Bueno, para qué le íbamos a decir... todavía x3

—Es que... ¡no estoy allí! ¡Roy me invitó a quedarme en su casa para no estar tan solo!

—Ah... no sé, tengo la impresión de que me mientes, pero bueno. Por hoy te salvas.

—Jeje... nnU ¿Y qué tal tu estadía en Alemania?

—Bastante entretenida te contaré, es lindo aquí...

—¿Sí?

—Yeah... Siempre me acuerdo de ti, hermano. Hay unas chicas que si las vieras, te desangras nasalmente.

—¡Hey! ¬¬ ¿Qué clase de concepto tienes de tu hermano mayor? —bufó Ed, falsamente indignado. Alphonse sonrió del otro lado.

—_Uno muy sano nn_ —voz de niño bueno.

—¿Y dónde te estás quedando?

—En la casa de un amigo que me hice en la Uni, te vas a reír... pero es muy curioso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya te vas a enterar... oye! Yo te llamaba para decirte algo importante...

—¿El qué?

—¿Te acuerdas que habíamos calculado que yo iba a estar fuera como tres meses?

—Pozi. ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Que existen unas cosas llamadas husos horarios, horarios de invierno y verano.. en fin, unas cosas raras que no sé quién inventó. El asunto es que aquí el periodo escolar termina en dos semanas, así que estaré de regreso mucho antes. ¿Qué tal?

—Ah, genial n.n... ¿¡QUE!? —o sea que le iba a tener que decir que no tenían casa... Shit!

—Eso... ¿algún problema?

¿Algún problema?... O.o **¡Uno muy grande!** X.x

Había que aplicar maniobra evasiva AHORA si quería sobrevivir. Soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra, oh, sí.

—Esto... kffffffffffffrskkkkkkk... se me va la batería del celu, Al... kfrrrrrrrrrllllskshdfhd... no te oigo, kjhdafjkwgfsdvkkkkkkkffffffff... hablamos luego, te cuidas... pffffffffffffffff... pip, pip, pip, pip...

Oh, y ahora ¿Quién podrá ayudar al pobre Edward a resolver su desmadre de vida?

¡Claro, quien más! Su mejor amigo y novio, Roy Mustang.

De modo que, exigiendo un último esfuerzo a sus cansadas neuronas, buscó en la agenda del celular su número y le marcó.

Para cuando le atendieron del otro lado, se sintió mucho mejor.

_**C o n t i n u a r á . . .**_

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

Oh, wonderful!... ¿De dónde sacaré tantas cosas maquiavélicas para hacerle pasar al pobre Edward? Lo único que sé es que donde quiera que se esconda, sufre igual el chiko. ¿Pero qué les pareció a ustedes? Espero muuuuuuuuuuuuchos comentarios xD... de momento, paso a saludar a los reviewers del capitulo anterior, que fueron:

**Espiaplan** _(la tortura de Ed ha comenzado... bwajajaja x3 ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, y espero que vuelvas!),_ **Nana Osaki** _(nop, no me acuerdo del día x3 pero ya hablamos, jajaja xD Seh, a mí también se me hizo corto, intentaré hacerlos más extensos. ¿Winry? Uhm... le daré una ocupación bien entrete a Win, tú solo espera (insertar risa malévola). ¡Hablamos x MSN entonces! Gracias por seguirme en todos mis fics, te adoro x3),_ **Cintia Elric** _(¿Te gustó la frase? xD me encantan esos estilistas... rlz xDDD. Por mi resfrío no te preocupes, ya lo erradiqué de mi sistema n.n y sí... descubriremos el lado calenturiento de Riza y sus miradas furtivas hacia Ed xD qué cabeza la mía... ¡Nos leemos!), _**Walking** _(ya está continuado. Ahora déjame tu comentario, es Toukan Koukan xD ¡Gracias!),_ **Neko-O** _(gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos x3 me halagas n.n),_ **x Sou-Chan x** _(deseo cumplido n.n ¡Te espero en este chap también!),_ **Maria-Elric** _(bienvenida al fantástico y candente mundo del yaoi x3),_ **Hermi-Black** _(¿RoyxEd definitivo? Nuuuuh, al menos por ahora no xD Conque te gusta la actuación de Edo, eh? Pos me alegro, que de algo sirvan los sufrimientos del pobre... xD)_, **TeacherMizuho** _(¿Chingón? XD ¿Qué es eso? O.o Estoy absolutamente en contra de las parejas normales en este fic xD pero claro que habrá EdxWin y Royai... es como un pecado no ponerlo, jajaja x3 shounen-ai rlz... Tú sígueme leyendo y ya veré que hago por ti, wiiiii ¡gracias!), _**Neko Riza Mustang** _(¡Nunca te saques esa imagen de la cabeza! X3 ¡Guárdala para tu eventual vejez! Es muy digna xD... y para que no te quedes con las ganas, aquistá la continuación n.n)_, **Beautifly92** _(qué manera de gritar... qué nivel de emoción... me recuerdas a mí cuando veo sangre x3. Preferí subir el 3er chap que contar hasta un millón, me dio pereza :3)_, **Integra-sama** _(prende velitas para que mi perversa mente no se niegue al RoyxEd xD ¡Sigue leyendo!),_ **Unubium** _(¿Lo leíste con una amiga? ¡Qué bien, mi imperio se expande xD! Parejita parejita... nunca pensé que estos dos iban a causar sensación como gays declarados xD)_ y **Lady-Shadow1305** _(bendigamos todas juntas a tu amiga xD por enseñarte mi fic n.n... Valoro mucho el esfuerzo para dejar un review, con que sean tres líneas pa' mi es harto. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!)_.

¡Gracias a todas por estar ahí, y babear conmigo en este fic xD! Oh, se me olvidaba: gracias también a **Cintia Elric, Ishida Rio** (que no está leyendo xP), **Izopet **y** Beautifly92** por comentar mi fic "Privaciones". A veces siento que escribo cosas tan incoherentes que nadie las va a leer, pero ellas sí n.n ¡Gracias muchas! XD

**Para el próximo capítulo...** Visitas que se invitan solas, primas molestosas que tienen mil problemas... ¿Es posible que la familia siga creciendo? Tormentas de verano, y cosas que hacer para cuando se te corta la luz. ¡Yo que ustedes no me lo pierdo!

See ya!

-Mileena.


	4. Preguntas que no se hacen

Antes de comenzar, siento mucho la tardanza... pero he estado teniendo problemas con mis padres del tipo "eres una maldita viciosa del PC y te lo vamos a quitar ¬¬" así que reduje mis horas de escritura TT, sin contar que bajé el promedio ¬¬Uu. Pero más vale tarde que nunca, y aquí está el cuarto episodio. ¡Que les guste! 

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

Entrelazados 

4 – Preguntas que no se hacen.

—¡¿Cómo que no le has dicho que vendiste la casa?!

—¡Pues no me pareció correcto contárselo por teléfono, y qué!

—¡Que ahora me estás endilgando el muerto a mí, qué más!

—¡No hago eso, sólo te pido un inocente consejo sobre cómo decirle a mi hermano que ya no tiene casa donde vivir, insensato!

—¡Inmaduro!

—¡Bestia!

—¡Mal amigo!

—¡Cabeza de nabo!...

Edward ya no estaba tan seguro de que su amigo Roy lo iba a sacar del apuro en el que estaba. Primero, porque él no entendía sus razones, y segundo... porque el tipo era un maldito cabrón al que los problemas ajenos no le iban ni venían. De modo que antes de haber encontrado solución al dilema, se agarraron a coñazos verbalmente.

Y estaban llegando a daños físicos leves cuando Winry interrumpió la discusión entrando en la habitación con un leve toque en la puerta antes de entrar.

—Chicos, la cena... oh, ¿interrumpo algo? —dijo, temiendo que había entrado en mal momento.

—No. —dijo Ed.

—Sí ¬¬ —amenazó Roy con ojos de pistola. —La muerte de este enano.

La rubia los miró paulatinamente a ambos. Y llegó a una magnífica y asombrosa conclusión.

—¿Estaban discutiendo?

Edward sudó frío e, increíblemente, **pensó** algunas cosas sobre las cuales su futuro estaba sentado.

—"_NO! no puedo permitir que nos peleemos. Eso significaría una grieta en nuestra "relación", y si no hay "relación", tampoco hay motivo que me asegure mi estadía aquí ¬¬. ¡Y no pienso irme de aquí, no señor! Al no me perdonaría el hecho de estar absolutamente en la calle... bueno, YA ESTAMOS en la calle... ¡Pero eso no importa! Así que tengo que actuar con cautela..."_ —una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su mente y en sus labios. _—"...y así aprovecho de vengarme de este hijo de kjghukjsnf de Roy por molestarme ¬¬". _Nooo, no estábamos peleando... ¿Cierto Roy, cariño? Es sólo que ha tenido un día muy duro y está algo tensionado...

Fue entonces cuando el rubio se acercó peligrosamente a Roy (éste con ojos de plato, totalmente asustado), le pasó un brazo por el cuello rodeándole los hombros al tiempo que su otra mano bajaba hasta la parte trasera de sus pantalones...

_Y LE DIO UN AGARRÓN ALLÁ DONDE LA ESPALDA PIERDE SU NOMBRE._ Sí, un agarroncito picarón que hizo saltar al moreno y ponerse rojo... pero de la furia. Y como si fuera poco, le dejó un besito tránsfugo en la mejilla.

—¡Edward mald...! —el susodicho le envió una mirada que prometía muerte y dolor si se quejaba, de modo que Roy modificó su frase. —¡Ay, Eddie! Te he dicho que en público no me hagas esas cosas, fresco! ¡Travieso! Después tendrás lo que te mereces... _—"Una tanda de golpes que vas a estar recogiendo tus pedacitos un mes, grandísimo cabrón hijo de la gran kjh efuhufhd... ¬¬"._

A todo esto, Winry estaba paralizada y sonrojada por la cariñosa escena que había visto en los chicos. No importaba (seeeeeeh, no importaba en lo absoluto...), se dirigió a Roy (porque aún estaba algo molesta con Ed y la escena del baño) como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Bueno, esto... los esperamos en la mesa para cenar.

Y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación, dando un leve portazo.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

La cena transcurrió fría y callada. Roy miraba con furia a Ed, Ed miraba a Riza que no paraba de hablar por teléfono aún sentada en la mesa, Winry miraba a la pareja que se comportaba algo extraña, a la vez que miraba por la ventana del departamento hacia fuera... el día había estado extrañamente frío, y no exageraba si suponía que en cualquier momento se largaba a llover. Y Riza no miraba a nadie en particular porque estaba dele que dele a la lengua hablando como una cotorra.

—Odio que el clima cambie así, más encima en verano. —acotó Win para romper el hielo. Pero ninguno de los comensales dijo algo, de modo que todo estuvo tan callado como antes.

Sólo se oía el murmullo de Riza conversando con alguien animadamente, hasta que se dignó cortar el teléfono y prestar atención a su cena.

—¿Con quién hablabas tanto? —preguntó Win, molesta por la falta de educación que ello significaba.

—Con Roze. ¿Por?

—Últimamente hablas con ella más de lo común...

—Está teniendo problemas con sus padres en casa. Y me preguntó si se podía quedar aquí una temporada... ¿Tú qué crees, Winry? ¿Sería posible que...?

Por su lado, los hombres de la mesa se miraron cómplices. Y uno se decidió preguntar.

—Esto, ¿quién es Roze? —inquirió Ed, que también tenía voz y voto en caso de que alguien más ocupase el departamento.

—Mi prima. —explicó Riza.

Y Roy estalló en risa. En una risa llena de tallarines con salsa blanca xD.

—Jajajajaja, qué pintoresco... Las primas Riza y Roze, mish, qué tierno, jajaja xDD!!

La rubia mayor lo miró con cara de _"pobrecito el animal éste..."_ y le susurró:

—Muérete, maldito.

Pero Roy no pudo escuchar su amenaza, ya que en ese mismo instante un trueno resonó en la habitación. Acto seguido, Winry gritó, y la pieza se iluminó de relámpagos.

Comenzó a llover fuertemente.

—¡Argh, malditas sean las tormentas de verano! —gritó Riza aferrándose al brazo de su amiga, casi arrebatándoselo.

Y es que la rubia le tenía un pánico mortal a las tormentas...

—Tranquila, son sólo luces y sonidos, nada del otro mundo —le tranquilizó Edward, anulando su capacidad de comprender una fobia ajena.

—¡Pero a mí me dan miedo...! ¡Cuando pequeña era igual... las odio!

Roy miró por dos instantes perplejo a Riza. ¿Es posible que semejante cuerpada tenga algunos sustitos? No se lo creía. Pero bueno, Edward estaba haciendo un trabajo de consolación bastante efectivo...

...que se fue al mismísimo cuerno cuando un relámpago cayó en las cercanías inciertas del condominio, cortando la luz en todo el edificio.

—Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! »O« —gritó alguien (adivinen quién...)

—¡No grites, Riza! ¬¬ que me pones de los nervios a mí también.

Winry no le tenía miedo en absoluto a las tormentas. Realmente le iban y le venían, es más, las adoraba y cuando estaba muy deprimida perdía horas viendo el agua caer. PERO A LO QUE SÍ LE TENÍA UN MIEDO ATROZ ES A LA OSCURIDAD.

Y Roy podía dar fe de ello, porque la rubia apretó su mano inconscientemente cuando el corte se produjo.

—L-lo sient-to... nnU

Ni decir que el moreno no tenía queja alguna...

En tanto Ed se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la ventana para constatar que el apagón había afectado a todo el complejo... y así era. Allá afuera la negrura se extendía preocupantemente y el agua no dejaba de caer. De arriba para abajo. Tan mojada como siempre.

—Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó.

—Yo tengo que irme a casa... —susurró Roy con miedo.

—¡De ningún modo! ¡Tú te quedas aquí! —saltó Riza, misteriosamente preocupada. —Es muy tarde, y pueden hacerte cosas malas allá afuera —_"Y es mejor que las cosas malas te las hagamos nosotras aquí adentro... la, la, la... xD"_

—Es verdad —apoyó Win. —Puedes dormir con Edward... no habrán problemas... ¿o sí?

—Noooo... —dijo el rubio.

—¡¡¡SÍ!!! —gritó el moreno, aterrado. ¿Dormir con Edward? ¿Eso significaba hacer cositas raras en la noche también, recordando que son pareja...? ¿Y POR QUÉ ED ESTABA TAN FELIZ?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que... nosotros... bueno, yo... yoooooooo... ¡no tengo sueño todavía! —se defendió, a lo torpe. Decir que no quiere dormir con su novio es ponerse un paso más cerca de la muerte. Roy lo sabe porque los ojos de Edward brillan extrañamente en la oscuridad con una sangrienta promesa... —¿Por qué mejor no jugamos a algo? ¿Les parece? ññU _—"Por mi vida, digan que sí... TT"_

—¿EN LA OSCURIDAD? O.ò

—¿CON ESTA TORMENTA? O.ò

—PERO SI HACE TANTO SUEÑO, ROY, CORAZÓN...

—¡Yo quiero jugar! —insistía. —¿Sí? ¡Prendemos velitas! ¡Y prendemos la radio a pilas! Vaaaaaaaaaammmmooos, jugueeeeeeeeemos... ¡Juguemos naipes!

Eso pareció animar a las chicas.

—Bueno, como sea. Pero que conste que lo único que se jugar es carioca... —dijo Winry.

—¡Carioca! ¡Me encanta! ¡Perfecto! n.n ... _—"¿Cómo demonios se juega eso...? 6¬¬"_

WWWWWWWWWW 

Y en eso estaban, dele que dele jugando escala real, uno en cada esquina de la mesa (porque la falta de luz era propicia para que algunos –Edward- hicieran trampa y vieran las cartas de los demás...). Cada vez que sonaba un trueno Riza quedaba pegada en el techo, igualmente con los relámpagos Winry, que le daban luz por dos segundos y después se volvían a esfumar. Y con tanto miedo de por medio, pronto se aburrieron del juego y decidieron irse a dormir. Muy a pesar de Roy...

—Bueno... ustedes se acomodan en la habitación de Ed como mejor les parezca, son totalmente libres de hacer_ lo que se les plazca_ (risa picarona) pero sin meter ruido. Y no se preocupen, mañana ya habrá llegado la luz, seguro. Y podremos ser felices de nuevo —supongo que eso último, Winry lo habrá dicho más para ella que para los muchachos xD

—¡Que pasen buena noche! —se despidió Riza, y encaminó al baño con su pijama en mano (me salió verso... nn). Dentro de poco le siguió la otra rubia. Y ambos chicos seguían allí parados, quietos, sin hacer nada.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —preguntó Ed.

—Lo mismo que tú.

Ambos sonrieron cómplices, y se miraron con amor... digooooo... con toda la macha camaradería del mundo.

Al rato salieron ambas chicas, absolutamente empijamadas (lo que no quiere decir que dormían como las abuelitas, nuh).

—¿Y ustedes, que están esperando?

—... ¡El baño! —dijeron los dos a trompicones, cuando la verdad es que se les iban los ojos tras los cortitos shorts de Riza y el baby doll de Winry, que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación...

Y tras una nueva despedida, ambos entraron (juntos) al baño a lavarse los dientes, y a otras emergencias fisiológicas que surgen después de ver mucha pierna, mucho trasero y mucho... mucho.

WWWWWWWWWW 

—Edward... ¿estás despierto?

—No, ¿y tú...?

—Tampoco... ¬¬... ¡Hey, déjate de coñadas! ¡No puedo dormir!...

—Yo menos... ¿Cómo crees que estén las chicas allá, al otro lado de esta bendita pared?

—Deben de estar durmiendo...

—¿Y cómo crees que duerman? ¿En la misma cama, o por separado?

—No sé... pero imagínate que duerman juntas... ¿no sería lindo verlas abrazaditas y temerosas de la inclemencia del tiempo?

—Oh, sí. Un panorama que deberíamos grabar... —sonrisa lujuriosa.

—Edward...

—¿Qué?

—Tu baba me asquea, contrólala...

—Lo siento.

Es una conversación normal, de una pareja de hombres normal... lo no-tan-normal es que, siendo pareja, estén durmiendo a miles de paredes de distancia. Porque si me lo preguntan, Edward y Roy no están en la misma habitación.

—Roy...

—¿Qué?

—¿Es muy dura la tina del baño? —... xD

—No, para nada, solamente que mi anatomía no está acostumbrada a dormir tan doblado y con tan pocas mantas TT... la cortina no es muy abrigadora.

—¡Pero que conste que yo te ofrecí mi cama...! hubiéramos dormido los dos juntitos, abrazaditos, compartiendo nuestro calor...

—¡Cállate enfermo! ¬¬ ¿Ya ves por qué no quería estar contigo? ...podrías violarme X.x

Pero, y si no estaban juntos ¿cómo es que podían conversar?

—Ya Roy, duérmete... se me está acabando la batería del celular. —... xDDD

—Ugh, a mí igual. Y dejé el cargador en casa. Entonces hablamos mañana. ¡Que duermas bien!

—Tú igual. Sueña conmigo, bombón xD

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

—Ya, ya... no se puede hacer una broma ¬¬

—Claro, como tú duermes cómodamente en tu cama...

—Bueno, sí. Ódiame. ¡Buenas noches!

Y ambos cortaron la llamada. Por su lado, Edward se decidió a conciliar el sueño. Aunque no tuviera, iba a dormir esa noche. ¡Por dios que la pasa bien ese enano torturando a Roy con eso de ser novios! Nunca pensó que una mentira que pusiera en duda su reputación y su sexualidad iba a serle tan divertida. Le encantaba ver esa sonrisa nerviosa en la cara de su amigo... ¿No se estaría pasando?

...Naaaaah, qué va. Ver la expresión de sufrimiento del moreno era algo por lo que valía la pena mentir.

Pero ¿QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO, EDWARD ELRIC? ¿EN QUE LA CARA DE TU AMIGO TE PARECE ADORABLE? O.o!

Definitivamente iba a dormir esa noche. El insomnio le estaba sentando mal.

Y lentamente estaba entrando en el mundo de los sueños, pues un unicornio rosado lo había ido a buscar y ahora lo llevaba a un bosque encantado a través de un arcoiris, y el boletero era un hipopótamo morado... bueno, la cosa es que se estaba durmiendo cuando de pronto, un ruido muy peculiar hizo que le temblara la medula espinal.

Dio una vuelta en su cama simulando estar dormido, para quedar mirando la puerta y ver qué pasaba. Pero de ninguna manera estaba preparado para esto.

El monstruo que tanto miedo le estaba dando tenía el cabello rubio revuelto, unos ojos asustados y cara de no poder dormir aunque quisiera. Y de ahí para abajo... unos lindos shorts negros que mas parecían ropa interior que ropa de dormir. Era Riza... y venía directamente hacia él.

Optó por hacerse el dormido, para no levantar sospechas (?). Y no movió un solo milímetro de músculo hasta que ella lo zarandeó, intentando despertarlo.

—Edward... Edward ¿puedes escucharme? —susurró ella, bajito.

—Akjhkbrfsmnbcmzvbvmmmm... grrrrr... ahm, ehhh... ¿Riza? ¿Eres tú? —contestó **_muy sorprendido, _**haciéndose el recién despertado.

—Sí... esto...

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

—Sí, bueno, es que yo... no puedo. Tengo mucho miedo allá sola, Winry duerme y no me presta atención, claro, como ella cierra los ojos y se olvida de la oscuridad... ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡Suena un trueno y yo salto lejos! ¡Así no puedo dormir! —la pobrecita estaba que lloraba de la rabia y el miedo. Edward se enterneció y la sentó al borde de la cama.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, entonces? Si quieres podemos hablar...

Y ella se le arrojó a los brazos, soltando lágrimas amargas. Recién ahí la rubia pudo notar que Edward no dormía con ningún tipo de camiseta... estaba apoyada en su magnifico, durito y bien formado pecho desnudo.

—Yo... ¿puedo... pedirte un favor? —musitó tímidamente en su cuello.

—Claro, dime.

—¿Podría... yo... esto, podría dormir contigo esta noche?

En la mente de Edward comenzó a sonar cierta canción que decía "Weeeeeeeeeee are the chaaaaampions, my friend...". ¡Claro que podía dormir con él, cómo no haberlo preguntado un par de noches atrás! Pero intentó sonar desinteresado, todo un caballero.

—Bueno, si eso te deja más tranquila... Adelante.

—Siento tener que pedírtelo, yo sé que puedo molestarte debido a... bueno, sé que molesto. Pero es que me da mucho miedo estar sola allá...

—No te preocupes. Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo.

—¡Gracias! —y Riza le dejó un beso en la mejilla para luego meter su anatomía bajo las sabanas.

No hay que mencionar que Ed no podía creerse la suertecita que tenía. E intentó no cantar victoria aún, pues solamente se trataba de dormir. Uno a cada lado de la cama, a todo lo que pudieran de distancia. Después de todo, Riza no iba a dejarse manosear por un pervertido que hay al lado de ella haciéndose pasar por gay, no... eso ni soñarlo.

—Edward...

—¿Hmmm?

—¿Podrías abrazarme...? Así me siento más segura...

Menos mal que, en la oscuridad, la muchacha no vio el torrente de sangre que amenazaba con salir de la nariz de Ed, pues estaba de espaldas a él, muy avergonzada.

—¿Estás... quiero decir, no te molesta?

—Te lo estoy pidiendo, por favor...

—Bueeeeeeeeno, ya que insistes...

Y la hizo darse vuelta para rodearla protectoramente en sus brazos. No tuvo ningún reparo en apretarse a ella, aprovechando la ocasión, e intentó cerrar los ojos para grabar ese maravilloso y sublime momento de sentir todas las curvas de la muchacha en él.

Y fue entonces cuando la palabra "venganza" cruzó su atormentada cabecita...

Con mucho cuidado de despertar a Riza (que misteriosamente empezaba a quedarse dormida sin tomar en cuenta la relampagueada de afuera...) estiró la mano hasta debajo de la almohada, donde había dejado el teléfono celular. Lo encendió y entró a la sección de mensajería de texto. Comenzó a escribir algo y lo envió.

Cuando sintió el pitido de "mensaje recibido" un par de paredes más allá, sonrió malévolamente. Y aspiró a conciliar el sueño.

WWWWWWWWWW 

La presente no estaba siendo la mejor noche que Roy esté pasando en su vida... no contaba con tener que dormir en una ducha, casi destapado y con una maldita gotera sobre su cabeza. Pero haría lo que sea por huir de su extraño amigo. ¿Qué coño le estaría pasando a Edward, tomándose su papel tan en serio? Porque de verdad, empezaba a dar susto. Hacía y decía unas cosas muy raras y no precisamente en presencia de las muchachas...

_...Y ESE MALDITO AGARRON!! ¡¡TENÍA QUE VENGARSE DE ESE MALDITO AGARRON QUE LE DIO EN LA TARDE!!_ Mira que mancillar ese desgraciado una de las cosas más buenas que tenía... su inmaculado traserito... _¡¡Y ÉL SE LO AGARRÓ, MIERDA!!_

Estaba pensado en un plan malévolo cuando, de pronto, sintió que su celular sonó. Quedó pegado en el techo y su alma abandonó su cuerpo por unos instantes, y luego de hacerse la preguntita de "¿Quién será?", alargó la mano hasta la taza del W.C. y lo tomó. Tenía un nuevo mensaje en bandeja.

Cuando reconoció el número, empezó a temer por su vida. Pero leyó el contenido, que decía más o menos así:

"_Chúpate ésta, looser. Estoy durmiendo con Riza. Que estés bien en tu fría ducha, amigo. Ed."_

De haber podido gritar, Roy lo hubiera hecho. Pero era muy tarde y podía despertar a los vecinos.

Así que en un susurro soltó un desesperado "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... TT"

Y maldijo hasta al tatarabuelo de Edward. No olvidó ningún miembro de su ilustre familia a la hora de saludar. Y planeó su venganza con mayor empeño aún. Aunque ¿y si el enano estaba mintiendo solo para molestarlo?

Tenía que cerciorarse con sus propios ojos.

Así que se levantó de la tina y comenzó a caminar en dirección a cierta habitación...

_**C o n t i n u a r a . . . **_

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

Como ven, este capítulo quedó más largo n.n espero que les haya gustado y, nuevamente, disculpas por el retraso. ¡Así que manden sus bellas opiniones! Para saber qué tal está la partida, y si es que no se habían olvidado de este fanfic xD. Gracias a los que escribieron la vez pasada, que fueron:

**Beautifly92** (La escena de Riza está inspirada directamente en mí x3... ¿Envidias a Winry por ver a Ed sin ropita? Yo también xD! ¡Gracias x tu review!), **espiaplan** (¿Qué tal que inviten a Alphonse a unirse a la pareja y formen un trío? A poco no sería interesante... jajaja x3 pues aquí esta la conti, a ver si te sigues riendo n.n), **Ferpechi-14** (Yo contigo hablé por MSN, y me diste varias ideas diabólicas para el fic... se agradece, maldita perversa n.n xDDD), **Neko-O** (Gritar hasta el coño xDDD... eso me hizo reír a mí xDDU), **Verito.S** (si lo miras desde cierto punto, la vida sí tendría sentido... imagina la escena de Edo y Roy besándose y tú a dos palmos de distancia dudando si meterte en medio o no. ¡Claro que tiene sentido! XDDD), **Cintia Elric** (YeaH, aparece Alphonse! Y con la marraqueta bajo el brazo, no digo mas n.n. ¿Riza con plumas? O.o eso me supera xD. Espero que para cuando yo suba esto tú ya hayas actualizado "En la ausencia". ¡Tienes que hacerlo, por piedad! TT porque es tu culpa que yo ahora ame el WinxWrath xD), **Maresk321** (¿por qué a todas les gusta que Ed llame a Roy "corazón"? xD tan kawaii es? XDD habrá que repetirlo xD!), **Riksuni** (gracias por tus múltiples felicitaciones! X3, ojalá que sigas viniendo aquí n.n), **Lady-Shadow1305** (Winry no se queda con Edo, al menos en el anime no... y como el manga está lejos de mí bien guardadito, soy feliz con ese pensamiento x3. Pero no odies a Win... ella rlz xD) y **Kirara Hell** (la actualización demoró, pero salió xDD).

¡Nos vemos pronto, chicas!

**Para el próximo capitulo:** Locura nocturna con la suerte de Edward. Roy que no se la cree, irrupciones a habitaciones incorrectas y una mañana poblada de ojeras. ¿Quién puede venir a molestar tan temprano? ¡Y con una maleta en las manos! Crece la familia... ¡A no perdérselo! n.n

-Mileena.


	5. Upside Down

Are you ready? ¡Porque van a seguir riéndose, seh! n n Otro personaje hace su aparición en este fanfic, espero que no le den de patadas porque, para el bien común, modifique MUCHO su personalidad para que quede acorde a la situación. En fin, mejor será que lo vean ustedes mismas. Y no se compliquen por mi cambio de nick, sigo siendo la misma xD ¡Las suelto a su suerte! n.n 

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

Entrelazados 

5 – Upside down.

Como la noche estaba dejando mucho que desear, que más daba menearla otro poco... de modo que Roy se levantó de su lecho de cerámica y con paso firme y decidido, salió del baño hacia el corredor. ¡Maldito Edward! ¡Cómo perturbaba su sueño con una mentira de este calibre...! No iba a perdonarlo jamás si de verdad estaba compartiendo cama con Riza... ¡Ah, como se arrepentía de no haber dormido con su novio aquella noche! ¬¬... ¡Y no es por lo que piensan!

Se detuvo en medio de la intersección que daba a los dormitorios. ¿A cuál debería ir primero? ¿Al de Ed o al de las chicas? Pensando fríamente (o MUY CALIENTE, depende de la perspectiva n.n), tenía en manos una excusa perfecta para hacer su célebre aparición en el "Valle de los Dioses" que debía ser esa habitación femenina, además de que podría instruirse en las costumbres nocturnas de Winry... si tenía un poco de suerte, la chica dormiría destapada y él podría ver más de lo nunca soñado.

Una risa pervertida asomó por la comisura de sus labios... la decisión estaba tomada.

Abrió la puerta con el mayor de los cuidados posibles, procurando no nacer ningún tipo de ruido. En la habitación se veía claramente un gran ventanal abierto, dos mesitas de luz, dos camas de cobijas burdeo, una de ellas desocupada (!) y en medio de la otra, un bulto absolutamente cubierto.

—"_Mierda! ¬¬"_ —pensó Roy. Definitivamente aquella no era su noche.

Se acercó a la que estaba desocupada y la destapó. Estaba tan fría como si nadie se hubiera recostado allí en, al menos, media hora. Se sentó en el borde y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada: todo en esa cama tenía el inconfundible aroma a Riza.

¡Maldito Edward! ¡Maldito mil veces!

De modo que se levantó y se quiso acercar a la otra cama, donde yacía Winry con todo su sueño. Pero Roy estaba tan idiotizado que pisó el mando a distancia del televisor, con lo que hizo un ruido infernal.

El plástico crujió bajo sus pies, y Win se movió inquieta en su cama.

—Mmmmh... ¿Hay... alguien ahí? —preguntó, medio despierta medio dormida.

Al ver que la chica comenzaba a incorporarse en su cama, Roy no atinó a nada mejor que esconderse a los pies de ésta, y susurrar con su tono más gatuno

—Meow... meow...

Con eso, la rubia volvió a taparse y se acomodó bajo las mantas para dormirse de nueva cuenta. Roy suspiró de alivio, sintiéndose bastante idiota por lo que acababa de hacer.

Antes de seguir corriendo peligros, se levantó raudamente y se disponía a salir...

...y en la puerta se dio con toda la fuerza de su prisa en la cabeza con una repisa. Quedó con los sesos hechos polvo.

—¡Quién esta ahí! —el grito de Winry esta vez no fue un susurro adormilado, sino una aseveración segura de que había alguien irrumpiendo en su habitación. —¡Conteste, quién anda ahí! Si no se identifica voy a gritar...

—¡Cállate maldita muchacha! —gimió Roy, adolorido, con la voz más ronca que pudo configurar. —Soy un ladrón, y si no te callas voy a robarte tu virginidad, ¿me entiendes? ¬¬

Winry ahogó un gemido asustado.

—Eso, así me gusta... calladita se ve más bonita —siguió el ladrón, mientras se arrastraba hasta la cabecera de la cama. —Ahora vas a ser niña buena, y vas a volver a quedarte dormida.

—¿Qué... qué va a hacerme?

—Nada malo si te callas.

—¡No tengo nada de valor, se lo juro! ¡Soy apenas una pobre universitaria humilde que vive a expensas de su mejor amiga! —declaró.

—No me importa, si quisiera hacerte algo ya te habría violado, tonta ¬¬ _—"Lo cual no es mala idea xD"._ —Así que ahora vas a dormirte y dejarme en paz, ¿estamos?

Winry no estaba, eso seguro. Porque empezó a gritar como una condenada marrana a la que estaban por faenar, haciendo que Roy se ponga de los nervios. Y así como estaba, no encontró nada mejor que agarrar una almohada y estampársela en la cara a la gritona muchacha, ahogándola en menos de dos minutos.

Cuando el sonido cesó, Roy se preguntó qué mierda acababa de hacer.

—¡Ostras, la he matado! —y se acercó a comprobar si su crimen había sido tan horrendo...

Pero Winry no estaba muerta ni mucho menos. Simplemente estaba DORMIDA.

—Me cago en Dios ¬¬#

Y el moreno salió de ese antro de locura antes de que los demás llegaran a ver por qué había gritado la otra. Con un poco de suerte mañana podría convencerla de que todo había sido un sueño.

La siguiente dirección que tomó fue la de la habitación de Edward. Abrió la puerta no tan cuidadosamente (ese cabrón no despertaba ni aunque haya estallado la guerra mundial en su propia casa) (ah, de veras que ahora no tenía casa xDDD) y entró con todo su cabreo.

Pero se detuvo a tiempo para darse cuenta de que necesitaba un plan. ¡Mierda, que complicado!

Y la maravillosa idea llegó a su mente justo a tiempo...

Se acerco al oído de Edward, y susurró sensualmente:

—Mi amoooooor...

El rubio se estremeció ante esa provocación tan cálida, y en sus mejores sueños pensó que Riza era una atrevida xD.

—Cariñooooooo...

—Riza, no... ahora no, déjame dormir...

—Cieloooooooo... ¡Despierta maldito hijo de khyigsa666! ¬¬ ¡Todavía no me llamo Riza!

Y Ed, obediente, se despertó. Volteo a mirar al condenado que interrumpió su sueño, y quedó cara a cara con Roy, a menos de dos milímetros de distancia. Podían sentir claramente el aliento del otro haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro, y si supiera cual de los dos se puso más nervioso, les diría. En ese lapso miles de cosas con más de una equis pasaron por la mente de ambos, mientras contemplaban con cierto delirio nocturno los labios del otro... ¡EPA! ¬¬

Y se alejaron mutuamente a propulsión al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, con lo que el rubio aplastó contra la pared a su compañera de cama.

—¡Auch! ¬¬ —se quejó Riza.

Roy, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la muchacha (ESO ES RARO!), se acercó a Edward y le ronroneó en el oído de nuevo:

—Cariño, lamento que hayamos discutido hace rato, pero ya se me quitó el enojo...

Edward estaba de un cachasplús que se le notaba en la cara. Riza se hacía la dormida pero tenía la oreja muy atenta a la romántica conversación de los chicos.

—Siento haber sido tan grosero, pero me gustaría que entendieras cuando **_no quiero_** hacer **_eso_**... tú me entiendes, ¿no, Eddie?

—¿Eh? O.ò

—Eso, que ya te he perdonado. Así que podemos dormir juntos de nuevo... ¡Pero sólo dormir eh, picarón! —y el moreno le dejó un besito en la nariz con una sonrisa malévola. Riza juraría que vio claramente como Roy le daba un mordisco, pero pueden haber sido efectos del sueño.

—Bueno, esto, yoooo... me largo. ¡No quiero que esto sea otro mal entendido, eh! —aclaró la rubia, antes de salir disparada de la cama. —Es que yo... bueno...

—Si sé que le tienes un miedo horrible a las tormentas, así que no te preocupes n.n —dijo Roy, comprensivamente. No sin antes enviarle una mirada posesiva a ella, como queriendo decirle _"Ed es mío y no te le acerques, zorra! ¬¬#"._

—Esto, sí... ehhhhh... gracias y hasta luego, Ed, nos vemos mañana.

Y se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Entonces el rubio fue libre de madrear a Roy cuanto se le antojó... y se le antojó mucho.

—¡¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ MIERDA TE PROPONES INTERRUMPIENDO LA MEJOR NOCHE QUE HE TENIDO EN MI CORTA VIDA!!! —masculló el rubio, idiotizado.

—Tranquilo enano, es sólo parte de una larga y cruel venganza… kukuku… x3

—¿Ven…ganza? O.o ¡Y por qué!... ¡¡Y NO ME LLAMES ENANO, CON UN DEMONIO!! ¬¬#

—Primero que todo, por haberme metido en este tremendo lío de parejas y cambios de sexo, segundo, por haberme traído a esta casa de hadas y sirenas haciéndome pasar por gay, y tercero… por… por…

—¿Pooooor? ¬¬

—Por… haberme tocado el traserito ayer »///« —esto último lo dijo muy rojo.

Y no fue necesario más para que Edward se partiera la caja de risa.

—Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuy, si tan nervioso te ponía me hubieras dicho…

Roy seguía muy coloradito. Últimamente pasaban cosas por su cabeza que antes no, era bastante raro. Y RECIÉN AHÍ se dio cuenta de algo que debería ser importante.

—¿A dónde se fue Riza? O.o

—Pfffffff… desapareció hace como mil años lunares, huyó despavorida de tu cara de homosexual celoso xD deberías haberte visto… ujuju x3… —Volvió a acurrucarse bajo las mantas con descaro. —Bueno, hay que dormir. Así que con tu permiso, buenas noches.

El moreno miró cómo su mal amigo se acomodaba bajo las mantas sin siquiera invitarle a meterse con él… es decir, sin siquiera preguntarle dónde iba a dormir. ¡Porque a la tina no volvía! ¡No señor! Así que optó por el camino fácil…

O sea, esperar a que Edward se duerma profundamente y se enrolle en las sabanas para luego, de un solo tirón, mandarlo cama abajo y reemplazarlo en el cómodo lecho.

—Buenas noches, Eddie. La ducha está siempre lista y dispuesta para ti. —fue su gentil despedida.

Y ahora fue el turno de Edward para saludar cordialmente a cada uno de los miembros del árbol genealógico de Roy Mustang…

WWWWWWWWWW 

La mañana siguiente fue mucho más agradable para todos, ciertamente. Porque ya eran fácil las once del día y ninguno de nuestros protagonistas se despertaba. En la habitación femenina, Winry dormía toda destapada y abrazada a su osito de peluche vestido de policía, Riza hablaba en una extraña jerga mientras evadía con sus sábanas un rayo molestoso de sol; mientras que en la masculina, Roy tenía sueños un tanto extraños mientras se movía paulatinamente contra la almohada… y al pie de la cama se encontraba Edward, durmiendo no tan bien, tapado únicamente con el cubrecamas que constituyó la caridad de su amigo, dándose vueltas constantemente sin encontrar un lugar adecuado para acomodar su pobre columna.

Todo esto pintaba muy normal para cuatro jóvenes chicos que gustan de las cosas buenas de la vida… pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, el sueño fue bruscamente interrumpido por el molesto e insistente toque del timbre.

Como ésta no es una buena manera de despertar, los cuatro saltaron un metro por sobre sus camas antes de decir adiós al mágico mundo de los sueños.

Winry fue la primera en salir a la sala, y dentro de nada se encontró con Edward, que iba a vaciar su papelera de reciclaje (es decir, iba al baño).

—Buenos días, Ed.

—Holaz… ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

—Ummm, diríase que bien. Claro que tuve unos sueños medios tránsfugos, pero bueno… ¿Y tú?

—Como las reverendas kjhkrtzhkuhm ¬¬… Roy me botó de la cama TT

Winry hubiera querido reírse, pero un nuevo llamado a la puerta la interrumpió.

—¿Quién puede ser a ésta hora?

—Ni idea, lo que es yo, estoy que me hago pis así que nos vemos después n.n

Y cada uno siguió su destino.

En lo que se refería a la rubia, su destino inminente era abrir la puerta, así que si a eso vamos... El timbre sonaba y sonaba como malo de la cabeza, y hasta que no abrieron la puerta cesó el escándalo.

Cuando sucedió, un cabello castaño cayó efusivamente encima de la pobre muchacha y, todo sea en honor a la verdad, quedó en el suelo con ALGUIEN sobre ella.

—¡¡Winryyyyyy!! —fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes de caer en coma momentáneo. Cuando logró recuperarse, su mente asoció recuerdos, y susurró muy quedo.

—Etto... ¿Roze?

—¡La misma, wiiiiiii! ¡Me alegro que me recuerdes, Win-chan! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Dónde está Riza? Uuuuuuy, tengo tantas cosas que contarte... ¡Pero qué haces en el suelo mujer, párate!

—Ah, yo... ¿en el suelo? Naaaaaaada, es mi hobbie. Lo que pasa es que siempre quise ser alfombra, es mi sueño frustrado... ¬¬ pero yo creo que ¡si te levantas tal vez me ponga yo también de pie!!

—Jeje, lo siento...nnU

Y en ese escándalo estaban cuando de pronto aparecen en escena de lo más despeinados, Roy y Riza, en pijama y ropa interior según sea el caso, cada uno por su lado claro está. Pero como Roze se estaba levantando, pues no los vio, y...

—¡Yayyyy!! ¡Riza, cómo has estadooooo! Mmmh, veo que bien eh, picarooooooooona... xD ¿Por qué no me habías contado que tenías novio? ¡Y que vivías con él! ¡Y que dormías con él! ¡Ahhhh, qué envidia! Te odio! xD...

—¿Neh? O.o... ¡Hey, yo no tengo novio, ésta cosa me la encontré ayer en la basura y la recogí por caridad! ¬¬ —dijo la rubia señalando a Roy, quién por supuesto no se enteró de su nueva clasificación en el reino animal por estar mirando a la castaña. —Me alegro de que estés bien, pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y así? ¡Y qué le paso a tu flequillo! O.o

En efecto, Roze venía un pelín desastrada para el común de las personas: traía unos pantalones capri anchos a la cadera, una camiseta descotada, zapatillas chicle... y nada le combinaba. Y para colmo, se había teñido el flequillo color rosa chillón. Todo un espectáculo visual.

—Ah, el flequillo... bueno, es el motivo de que me haya peleado con mis padres... ¡Dijeron que parecía chica de los suburbios, puedes creerlo! ¬¬ o sea, mis propios progenitores piensan que soy de _ésas_... ¡Y yo no iba a aguantarlo! Me fui de la casa para preservar mi personalidad... n n ¡Así que viviremos juntas, Riza-chan! ¿No te emociona??...

—O sea que la maleta...

—¡Síp! ¿Cuál es mi habitación, la del fondo? ¿La que estaba desocupada? Genial. Pos ala, p'adentro! ¡Ah, por cierto...! No he tomado desayuno... ¡Me voy a arreglar el cuartoooo!

Y se fue, más feliz que unas castañuelas.

Winry miró furtivamente a Riza, ésta le devolvió la mirada... y a Roy no lo miró nadie porque él no vivía allí y su opinión no importaba. Pero Roze sí que reparó en él...

—¡OYE, ACTO DE CARIDAD DE MI PRIMA! ¡Tráeme mi maleta que se me quedó en la puerta! ...¡Gracias, te quiero! —gritó, desde la pieza.

Total que Roy, aparte de estar reubicado en la fauna animal de los animales, ahora era también perkins.

Hay que ver qué crueles son las mujeres...

WWWWWWWWWW 

Y en toda historia tiene que haber un personaje que haga de pobre diablo, jugado, capaz de hacer de todo para conseguir lo que quiere, con un pelín de mala suerte (o buena, depende de cómo se vea) y que no se entera de nada. Bueno, en este fic ese rol lo llena nuestro amigo Edward, que estaba en el baño acicalándose para salir a tomar desayuno.

Salió al pasillo con una bata enrollada en la cintura, con gotas cayendo de su rebelde cabello largo hasta los hombros pues se había duchado recientemente. Y hablando sinceramente, se veía como un regalo de los dioses...

La cosa es que el chico dirigió sus pasos hacia su cuarto, pero cuando se supone que tendría que haber llegado, pues entró en una especie de universo alterno (más conocido como AU por los escritores de fics imaginativos n.n) llena de colores y sabores que no pertenecían al ecosistema que él había diseñado y abandonado recientemente en la mañana. Todo estaba lleno de peluches y muñequitos medios diabólicos (entiéndase muñecos vudú), papelitos, cartitas, colgantes que suenan con el viento, arañas de plástico... ¡¡Y su cama!! ¡Su cama estaba armada con sabanas negras y con una colcha fucsia encima!! O.o ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando?...

Si esto constituía una broma homosexual de parte de Roy para el rubio, se las iba a ver después con él...

Pero una angelical (hasta por ahí no más) aparición dejó a Edward sin habla, sin aliento, sin nada de nada de nada... incluso, hasta casi sin toalla...

Aunque la aparición también tenía la boca medio abierta, mirando concentradamente el masculino pecho húmedo que estaba delante de ella...

—¡Y TÚ QUÉ HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN!! O.o —gritaron ambos al unísono. —¿TU HABITACIÓN? ¡ÉSTA ES MI HABITACIÓN! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OYE, NO REPITAS LO QUE DIGO!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡CÁLLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!!! —y se indicaban mutuamente con el dedo.

Y tal como empezaron, callaron al mismo tiempo.

—A ver —empezó Ed. —¿quién eres tú?

—Roze.

—Genial. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Nada, ésta es mi pieza y hago lo que quiero.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas. Esta es mi pieza...

—¡NOOOOOO! Te digo que es la mía! ¬¬ De hecho, el hogar de niños abandonados está dos cuadras hacia el norte...

—¡Que noooooooo! ¡Que ésta es MI pieza, porque yo me mudé aquí hace poco y SÉ que ésta es mi pieza porque AQUÍ he dormido desde que vivo aquí, y yo no sé quién eres tú, y no sé por qué estás aquí, y así, y yo...!

—Yaaaaa... shhhh, shhhh. Tranquilito, ya pasó... ¿se tomó la pastilla hoy? Ya, ya... —le decía la chica, sobándole la cabeza a Ed como a uno de esos niñitos con trauma psicológico.

Entonces entró Riza de nuevo, ya cambiada, vestida y arreglada.

—Ah, ya se encontraron... Edward, te presento a mi prima, Roze Thomas. Roze, él es Edward Elric, nuestro arrendatario desde hace algunos días. Yo no preví esto, así que ahora van a tener que compartir habitación. ¿No les molesta?

—¡Para nada! —exclamó Roze con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Ehm... yo...

—¡Así me gusta chicos! ¡Que se lleven bien! n.n

—¡Pero si no he contestado nada...! o.ò

—Ah, pero nos entenderemos, eso seguro. ¿No crees, Ed? —y la extraña primita se le acercó rodeándole los hombres con su finísimo brazo y una mirada seductora. Edward pudo notar que tenía un tatuaje en la parte superior de aquel brazo, y los ojos más inciertos que había visto en su vida. ¿Era su idea, o cambiaban de color...?

—En fin, pues eso. —terminó Riza. —¡Ah, y los esperamos para desayunar! ¡No tarden!

Diciendo esto, salió del cuarto dejando a los felices, sonrientes y temerosos jóvenes dentro.

_**C o n t i n u a r a . . .**_

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

¡Tacháaaaaaan, capítulo cinco listo! n n... No sé, este reto está muy interesante, así que espero poder terminarlo... ¡Tienen que darme las fuerzas para hacerlo, tiene que resultarme! TT aunque mis padres batallen contra mí y mi vicio xP...

¡Chicas, vamos a responder sus reviews! ujuju, como siempre yo breaking the rules... xD ¡Ojalá no nos pillen! X3

**Beautifly92** (Cuando llegue Alphonse va a quedar la grande, con eso te digo todo xD ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! me gusta ver que te ríes con este fic...), **Neko-O** (a mí también me pasa eso de leer fics tardísimo, y tener que reírme no más pos... si la gente despierta es su culpa por poner atención a mis carcajadas digo yo ¬¬ xD), **Espiaplan** (el agarrón rlz xD, y como viste, Roy no es tan idiota como para haber dormido en la tina así nada más xD), **Unubium** (¿Edeye?? O.o eso me supera xD y cuando estás acostada con alguien, no, la estatura no importa, así que no fue problema xP), **x Aru x** (Hola Sou! xD gracias por comentarme xDD... no te ahogues o no sabrás cómo termina esto n n), **Riksuni** (¿Así que te gustó la frase? Je... gracias por tus felicitaciones y halagos, intentaré no demorar con la siguiente parte), **Verito.S** (ríete no mas... es sano xD), **Xris** (seh, no entiendo ese afán mío de hacer que Roy la pase mal, pero en fin... en algún lado tenía que mostrar el masoquismo que llevo dentro nnU), **Lady-Shadow1305** (¿Por qué te alegras de que no queden juntos? Yo hubiera querido patear a Ed por egoísta y no quedarse en su mundo y con su gente ¬¬, en fin... cosas que pasan), **Lustful** (¡Hola! a ver, este fic constituye un reto para mí por dos cosas: la primera es escribir algo que tire pa' chistoso, y la segunda es tratar de hacer algo que parezca RoyxEd. ¿Por qué? Porque ODIO ESA PAREJA, entérense xD. "Entrelazados" no es yaoi (lalala xP), sólo shounen-ai para que las cosas parezcan lo que no son, pero si te gusta el RoyxRiza y el EdxWin, bien puedes seguir leyendo!... y créeme, ahora dices que el yaoi wakala, pero ya te va a gustar... yo era igual! Y ahora estoy mal con eso xDDD ¡Gracias por escribirme! ¡Sigue haciéndolo!), **Neko Riza Mustang **(Don't worry, a todos alguna vez se nos ha olvidado dejar review xD...Seh, en este fic son todos unos atrevidos lanzados y desvergonzados. Pero es en éste capítulo donde la REINA de todo eso hace su aparición. ¡Que te guste!) y **Vale Black** (gracias por interesarte en esta porquería xD ojalá vuelvas n n)

**Próximo capitulo:** El regreso del hermano pródigo, con una sorpresa bajo el brazo. ¡Nuevo personaje entra al loquero! Apuesten quién puede ser xDDD. La que gane tendrá un premio. Y el gran descubrimiento de Roze. Parece que los chicos no eran tan buenos actores... ¡léanlo, no se van a arrepentir!

Au revoir, girls!

-Mileena.


	6. Al borde de la locura

Holaaaaaaaa n.n ¿se acuerdan de mí? Pues nada, que estoy de regreso de una larga temporada sin compu, porque el que tenia se murió de viejito y no hallo nada mejor que llevarse TODOS mis fics a la tumba con el. Ahora tengo uno nuevo (yeah!) pero sin fanfics (T.T). Muchas cosas se perdieron, entre ellas, los chaps de este fic que aun no he puesto, por lo que tengo que darme a la tarea de comenzarlos todos de nuevo. Ruego a ud. su paciencia, Maki-chan esta trabajando para mejorar los servicios ofrecidos. (Eso sonó raro ¬¬U)

Y eso. Aquí ta el sexto chap, recientemente exprimido de mis arruinados y perversos sesos. Si les gusta, review. Si no, me avisan y yo simplemente me mato, no sin antes meterme el fic por donde mejor me quepa n.n

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

**Entrelazados**

6 – Al borde de la locura.

—Edward Elric. —dijo el rubio intentando ser amable e intentando que no le tiemble la mano mientras la extendía… es que con lo rara que era la niñita, capaz que tenga tendencias caníbales o algo así.

—Roze Thomas, mucho gusto. —acepto la otra, lamentando que el papazote este no le hubiera ofrecido una parte más interesante de su cuerpo para presentarse.

—Oye, una pregunta… así por ser, ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo? Esta pieza es de ambos, y aquí yo veo únicamente tus cosas, como si yo no existiera. —y en eso, reparo en el importante detalle de que aun estaba en toalla y sin ropa… — ¿Y mis cosas? ¿Mi ropa, mi equipaje, mis…?

— ¿Te refieres a eso que esta allá? —Roze señalo una bolsa negra arrinconada sin importancia alguna, desde la cual sobresalía la pierna de un jeans que Ed reconoció como suyo.

Se escandalizo atrozmente al ver la leyenda que ponía la bolsa en una etiqueta blanca. En serio, le falto la pura pataleta.

— ¿Ba… basura?... ¿BASURA? ò.ó ¿Mis cosas son basura acaso? …¿AAAH? x0x

—Pos… si…

— ¡Yo te mato! —Killer instinct mode on para Edward.

— ¡Eh, eh! Espera. —lo detuvo, extendiendo ambos brazos frente a su pecho. —Después… ahora tienes que ordenar tus cosas y eso… Yo me voy a desayunar ¡Nos vemos!

—P… pero… pero… ¿Y donde me instaloo?

— ¿En esa esquinita te cabe todo…? —señalo un espacio pequeño donde, si alguna vez entraba el sol, era porque había salido el.

—…

— ¿En el rincón debajo del escritorio?

—Roze…

— ¿En el armario?

—Rozeeee…

— ¿En mi cama?

—Ro… ¡ROZE! ¬//¬

—**Debajo** de mi cama, por supuesto. ¿Qué pensabas, bombón?

Y sospechosamente la distancia entre ambos se estaba acortando, cortesía de la castaña, que se bamboleaba cadenciosamente a cada paso que daba. Por otro lado, Edward estaba empezando a ver borroso, y sus neuronas perdían poco a poco la facultad de hacer sinapsis…

—Esto, yoooo… tu… ¡¿Qué haces wey?! ¡Soy un tipo comprometido! ¬¬ —grito, haciendo uso de todo su control hormonal, físico y sexual. Y todo al mismo tiempo, para que vean…

—Oh, que lastima… con lo bueno que estas… —la chica se tiro salvajemente en su cama, frustrada. — ¿Y quien es tu dueña, cosita? ¿Win-chan?

—Eeeeh…

— ¡No, ya se! ¡Mi prima!

—Eeeeh…

— ¿No es de aquí?

—Eeeeh… —silencio tenso de teleserie. —…es Roy.

— ¡Ah, claro! Debí habérmelo imagi… **¡¿ROY?!**

—Eeeeh, si… —otro silencio tenso. —Soy homosexual.

Roze perdió la capacidad de emitir palabras durante algunos minutos. Ed la miraba pensando que era el ser mas bipolar sobre la faz de la tierra, y casi esperaba que le soltara algún discurso moral sobre cómo se le ocurría besarse y hacerse cosas obscenas que van contra los designios de dios con otro hombre…

Aunque bien mirada, ésta no tenía mucha pinta de cristiana…

—G… g… ¡gay! —grito, cuando volvió en si. — ¡GAY! ¡GAY!... ¡¡¡EDWARD ES GAY, EDWARD ES GAY!!! ¡Yujuu! ¡Tendré un amigo gay, lo que siempre quise! ¡Edward es gayyyyyyy! —y salio del cuarto como caballa, dando tumbos por toda la casa.

Ed se quedo ahí parado, pasmado como nunca antes en su vida, intentando recordar si la loca esa tenía algún botón de encendido automático. Lo dejó al rato y decidió ir a desayunar.

El día iba a ser desastroso, y eso que apenas empezaba…

**WWWWWWWWWW**

—Riza, ¿sabias que Ed es gay? ¡Sale con Roy, te mueres!

Roze le comento a todo ser vivo que vio durante el desayuno su descubrimiento matutino. Winry alegaba que le dolía la cabeza, Ed y Roy enrojecían o empalidecían ante las barbaridades que insinuaba la castaña y Riza escuchaba pacientemente las locuras de la misma.

Pero este ambiente de "paz y armonía" fue disuelto en cuanto el móvil del rubio Elric sonó.

—Si me permiten… —se levanto de la mesa y procedió a contestar. — ¿Diga?

— _¡Huy, que seriote! ¿Será que me habré equivocado de número?_ —rió muy felizmente la voz del otro lado.

—Ah, Al, eres tu… Mierda, ni siquiera revise el numero, es que estoy tan cansado… pasé una noche de perros, y mas encima la loca esa no para de gritar… argh, me lleva la que me trajo ¬¬

Alphonse dio un respingo del otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Cansado? ¿Loca? Niisan, ¿con quien estas? ¡Ah, no! Déjame adivinar: ¡Rosita!... ¡No, no! ¡Debe ser Pepita! ¡O Zoila! ¡O Marimar!_

—Esos nombres… xD ¿De dónde te los curraste?

—_Es que te metes con cada espécimen… ¬¬U_

—Bueno, ¿a que llamas? ¿A burlarte, o es importante?

— _¡Importante!_ —Edward casi podía ver a sonrisota de alegría que debía tener Al en ese momento. _—Óyeme bien: en hora y media aterrizo por esos lares. ¡Voy volando!_

—¡¡Me jodes!! ó0ò

El (poco) buen ánimo del rubio mayor se fue directamente a la mierda. Si pretendía vivir, tenia que hacer algo para retrasar a su hermano, por lo menos hasta tener un buen plan de batalla.

—Y… ¿no hay posibilidad de retrasos, o inconvenientes, o algo así?

— _¡Pos claro que no! Estos vuelos nuevos son la leche, son precisos. ¡Si te dicen que en hora y media aterrizan, es porque así es, niisan! ¡No estamos hablando de tu periodo menstrual! ¡Aquí no hay retrasos!_

—Ah… entendí ¬¬

—_Aunque quiero enseñarle la ciudad a mi amigo antes de llegar a casa… ¡Recuerda que voy con visitas!_

Otro balde de agua fría para el pobre Ed.

—Ehm… Alphonse, hay algo que debemos discutir antes de que tu "amigo" viva con nosotros.

— _¡Ah, no! ¡No te preocupes! ¡No es gay ni nada por el estilo! n n_ —OUCH!

—No se trata de eso…

—_No seas malo, niisan. Ya viene conmigo y no me vas a hacer problemas. ¡Además, nuestra casa tiene espacio suficiente para albergar a un invitado!_ —OUCH! De nuevo…

—Pero…

—_Tengo que colgarte, mi tiempo se acaba. No es conveniente hablar mucho por móvil en un avión. ¡Nos vemos! ¡En hora y media en el aeropuerto, eh! No me falles._

—Pero si tu sabes llegar solito a casa… —CORRECCION! NO SABE!!

—_Flojo. ¡Hasta entonces!_

Y la llamada se corto.

Era un hecho…

Edward Elric tenía las horas contadas.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Hasta ese momento, la vida de Ed había sido feliz. O relativamente…

Bueno, la cosa es que al menos tenía todas sus partes puestas en su lugar, hecho que ahora podía empezar a poner en duda. Porque el, ciertamente, había estado ahogado en un vaso de agua: no tenia casa propia, vivía de allegado con unas desconocidas que lo recogieron por ser un sexy homosexual, su hermano (que **no** estaba al tanto de estos cambios) regresaba de su intercambio estudiantil en Alemania en, exactamente, una hora y quince minutos con un amigo, y tenia que ponerlo a vivir en algún lado. Eso es lo mínimo, el fragmento _mas pequeño_ aunque no menos importante de su desgracia.

Roze Thomas, una oveja descarriada de la familia de Riza, llego a instalarse con ellos, reduciendo en un cincuenta por ciento la privacidad de Ed, pues compartían habitación.

¡¡¡PERO AÚN NO LE HABÍA DICHO A **LA DUEÑA** DEL TECHO DONDE SE COBIJABA, QUE TENDRÍA QUE COBIJAR A DOS ALMAS DESCONOCIDAS MÁS!!!...

Y a eso iba, con su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado: a hablar con Riza.

La aludida, no muy concentrada en lo que salía de la boca de Edward, sino en su boquita de cereza misma, no alcanzo a escuchar lo que le contaba el bombón aquel.

— ¿Ah…?

—Quenecesitoquedejesquemihermanoysuamigovivanaquíconnosotros… nnU

—Más lento…

Riza podía ser un poco loca y pasarse a las camas ajenas en noches de tormenta, pero cuando se trataba de su casa, era **muy** seria.

—Es queee… ah, mejor te lo cuento desde el principio.

—Mejor.

—Bueno. El universo era una mezcla de gases flotando en la nada, y lo que conocemos como planeta Tierra aun ni existía, pero gracias al big-bang…

—………… adelántalo hasta donde empieza tu desgracia.

—Eh… bien.

Y Edward empezó a contar. Riza iba quedando con la mandíbula más y más desencajada a medida que escuchaba.

—De modo que esta es su única posibilidad de conocer un hogar… —medito.

—Ajám. Y **_necesito_** de tu caridad. ¡Por favooooooooor…! T T —suplicó, encogiéndose –mas aún- para ponerse de rodillas.

La rubia guardó silencio unos instantes, bastante incomoda.

—Pero si permití que tu vivieras aquí fue únicamente porque eres homosexual, ya sabes que nos seria muy incomodo vivir con hombres machos recios hechos y derechos… ten en cuenta que somos tres muchachas jóvenes, solas e indefensas… —Ed pensó fugazmente en Roze. "indefensas"… Carraspeo un poco. — ¿Acaso tu hermano también es… gay?

—Eeeeeeeeeeehh… _"mierda, mierda, mierdaaa… Al, perdóname ToT"_ Bueno, si… ¡pero no le gusta que se sepa! De hecho, el amigo con el que viene no es su amigo, es su novio, pero como debíamos guardarnos las apariencias…

—Comprendo.

Y el corazón de abuelita de Riza se puso en mode on.

—Esta bien, se quedan. ¡Pero tú te haces responsable de cualquier ruido extraño que pueda haber en la noche, ya sabes a lo que me refiero! ¬¬ ¡Y organicen el espacio! Ah, será mejor que saque a Roze de ese cuarto…

— ¡Gracias, Riza! ¡Gracias! ¡TE AMO! X3 ¡ERES MI NUEVO DIOS! óOò —alaraqueaba el rubio mientras le abrazaba y le llenaba de besos la cara, claro, aprovechándose MUCHO de la situación.

—Ya, ya… argh, deja… —se lo trataba de quitar de encima ella, "muy molesta" mientras, en vez de empujarlo, lo abrazaba y se lo acercaba mas y mas xD. —Ya nada más me falta que Roy se venga a vivir aquí para que parezca reality show esto… El "HomoWorld", se llamaría.

Y salio de su pieza, delante de un eufórico Edward, que hacía la danza de la lluvia en agradecimiento.

— ¡Eh, Riza! Dos cosas…

—Dime.

—Bueno, hoy llego a almorzar mas tarde. Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano al aeropuerto.

—OK. Le diré a Win que te guarde tu parte. Aunque no se como la voy a esconder de Roze… ¡Esa mocosa traga por tres!

—Eh, si… y lo segundo, ¿Dónde esta Roy?

La vena de la rubia se termino de hinchar. ¡En esa casa todo iba patas arriba! En un principio era divertido tener a un hombre (aunque no fuera tan hombre) en su casa, de novio con su amor platónico de la universidad… ¡Pero rayos! ¡Ya iban a ser tres! ¡Y mas encima con una prima, la mas loca que parió madre, poniendo en peligro su alacena, su cordura y la castidad de sus invitados!

…necesitaba un break. Y el hecho de recordar a Roy no contribuyo en ello.

—A ver, Roy esta… ¡en el salón, viendo tele! Argh, no sé por que no se va de aquí ¬¬ se quedó una noche y ya se siente dueño de casa! Con decirte que hace rato hasta me mando a comprarle cervezas…

—No te preocupes, me lo llevo nnU, necesito que me ayude con mi hermano.

— ¡Y asegúrate de que no vuelva! ¡Por favor!

Y se fue a soltar su estrés quien sabe donde.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

—Cariñooooooo… levanta tu traserito de algodón de ese asiento y vamos a dar una vuelta. Hace tiempo que no estamos a solas, ¿no crees?

Roy Mustang fue libre entonces de temer por su vida y saltarse un par de latidos.

— ¿S-salir? ¿A donde?

Edward brinco por sobre el respaldo del sillón con tal maestría que quedo perfectamente sentado junto al moreno, que cambiaba desinteresadamente los canales de la TV, revisando toda la programación del cable.

—Vamos a buscar a Alphonse. Esta por llegar.

—Ah. ¿Y para que me necesitas a mí ahí? ¿Para presentarme como tu nuevo novio?

—No precisamente ¬¬, es para que se contenga de matarme cuando le suelte la bomba de la casa.

—Oh, se lo dirás…

—Claro, no pretenderás que lo traiga con los ojos vendados y lo mantenga engañado hasta que le dé alzheimer… ¬¬

—Bueno, era una opción sana… —Roy se gano una colleja como premio a su oportuno sentido del humor.

— ¡Muévete bastardo! A ver si me sirves de algo alguna vez…

— ¡Hey, gracias a mi tienes casa, mal agradecido! ¡Tú, tu hermano y su amigo!

—Feh…

—Mmmmm… ¿A dónde van? ¿A pasear? ¿¿A tener una cita?? ¿¿A UN MOTEL?? ¿¡¡ME LLEVAN!!? #---# —tal escándalo no podía provenir de otra persona.

—No, Roze-chan… no vamos a nada de eso —puntualizo Roy, sin perderse la oportunidad de coquetearle a la muñequita. —Vamos por un asunto personal de Edo-chan n n

—Ah… T T ¡¡¿Me llevan!?? n0n

—Lo siento pequeñita… Otra vez será.

—Ejem… —la interrupción de un Edward molesto y… ¿celoso?

—Ya, ya… vamos. Adiós, bonita. —sonrisa patentada de conquista marca Mustang, con un guiño adicional de regalo.

Todo un seductor este homosexual. Ah…

Roze quedó embelesada dos segundos, despertando sólo cuando el ruido de la puerta cerrándose le hizo notar que se había quedado sola.

Hizo un puchero y después medito algo, con una expresión macabra en el rostro.

No le tomo mucho tiempo resolver que ella no se perdería semejante espectáculo: Ed y Roy, paseando juntos por las vacías calles, tomados de la mano mientras los pétalos de cerezo inundaban la escena sutilmente, alborotados gracias a una refrescante y sugerente brisa. Entonces, Roy se detendrá, se pondrá frente a Ed y le dirá: "Tienes un pétalo en el cabello…", acto seguido se agachará, quitara el objeto de su molestia y para cuando se dé cuenta, tendrá los labios del rubio a dos centímetros y, sin poder contenerse, los hará suyos en un momento de absoluto delirio pasional…

_¡¡¡ESO ELLA NO SE LO PERDERÍA POR NADA DEL MUNDO!!!_

Así que cogió su chaqueta y su boina de colores estrafalarios, y cual agente del FBI, se dio a seguir a los muchachos, sin siquiera imaginar la decepción que se llevaría…

_**C o n t i n u a r a . . .**_

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

No lo puedo creer… ¡he terminado! Es que ustedes no saben lo que pase para reescribir esto… pero vamos por partes, que tengo algunas cosas que explicar: si ustedes se fijan en el adelanto de este capi que di hace muuuuucho tiempo ya, se darán cuenta de que solo cupo la mitad de lo prometido… lo siento, pero el resto queda para el próximo episodio, que pondré de aquí a dos semanas en línea, porque… y aquí viene mi desgracia… tengo el teclado malo, y primero tengo que escribir el capitulo a mano (algo que nunca hacia por una cosa de "ser practica"), después tipearlo letra por letra con el teclado en pantalla (una función de ultimo recurso que trae Windows XP y que es, francamente desesperante) y para eso necesito tiempo. A raíz de lo mismo pido disculpas por la falta de tildes, pero este no es el único fic que escribo, llevo una semana tipeando sin parar y este sistema de mierda realmente ya pudo con mis nervios ¬¬.

Lo más importante, valioso y lindo: ¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron su review en mi ausencia! Fue una de las cosas que me insto a juntar el valor de escribir siete páginas de Word con el Mouse xD: **_Riksuni, beautifly92, espiaplan, Gisptef, Unubium, Lady-Shadow1305, Alilu, keìla, VALE BLACK, BlackIceAlchemist, BlackIceAlchemist.56 otra vez, Neko-O y Rinsita-chan. _**Mil disculpas por la espera, gracias por los ánimos y ojala que sigan ahí n n, y que se incorpore mas gente! Eso estaría bonito nnU.

Y ahora tranquilos, que si he vuelto es para llevar esto hasta el final. ¡Ed y Roy merecen un final feliz! xD

**Avance del próximo capitulo:** la decepción de Roze, el regreso de Alphonse+amigo (ahora si!) y las confesiones de Edward. ¿Cómo reaccionara Al cuando sepa que no tiene casa? ¡Y cuando sepa que, si quiere vivir con su hermano, tiene que actuar de gay él también! Aguántense dos semanitas de nada y se enteran.

Nos vemos! quiero comentarios! xDD


End file.
